Heiwa's Ascention
by Raidori
Summary: Naruto was able to stop Sasuke from going to Oro before it was too late, now four years have passed and Naruto's in ANBU. Orochimaru has placed his eyes on Naruto what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here begins my new story oh and to all of you who say like you're pathetic for stopping for one review. Let me tell you something as surprising as it is I don't live in fairy world where I can say "Man I'm sad oh wait I'll just not think about it all better."**

**And sheesh all I need is something to take my mind off of the story for a bit just so I can think of some better ideas and soon the 9th chapter will come out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(wish I did though)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haruno Sakura had been out drinking there was doubt about that because currently she was lying in a bed almost completely nude except for a pair of panties. She woke up to two things one a screaming headache.

'Guh damn hangover.' She thought.

The second thing was the smell of what seemed like sausage and eggs. She sat up slowly and noticed that her chest was exposed so she quickly pulled the blanket over her.

'Wait a minute this isn't my house where the hell am I?' She questioned.

She heard the door open and she held the blanket tighter but relaxed when she saw it was Naruto carrying a plate of food.

"Oh Sakura-chan good you're awake." He said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, why am I at your house Naruto?" She asked as he got closer.

"Heh I saw you at a bar last night after a mission and you were slamming drink after drink." He said.

"Okay so what, did you take me to your house and have your way with me?" She asked.

"What?! Of course not we didn't do anything like that although you in the state you were in wanted to as I'm sure you can tell by your clothes." He said.

"Yeah I wouldn't doubt it." She said.

Naruto leaned closer and put his hands to her temples and applied chakra and soon her hangover was gone.

"There all better Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes thank you Naruto." She said.

"No problem, I mean what kind of friend would I be if I couldn't soothe your pain for once." He said.

'Naruto.' She thought.

"So anway Sakura-chan why did I see you in the bar when you know better than anyone that you've gotta be 19 to be in there?" Naruto asked.

"Well I uh....hey! Wait a minute! What were you doing in there?! You're not even 19!" She yelled at him.

"That's not important right now." He said.

"Like hell it's not come here!" She said as she forced him face down on the bed.

"Err! Sakura-chan let me up!" He yelled at the pillow his face was in.

"Not until you tell me how you got in the bar too!" She said.

As she sat on his back her left hand had brought his left sleeve up enough to where she could see his shoulder and she noticed a black mark.

'What's that?' She thought.

Upon closer inspection she noticed that it was an ANBU tattoo.

"Naruto you're in the ANBU?!" She questioned.

"Let me up and I'll answer that question." He said.

She got off his back and allowed him to sit up. She quickly wrapped herself in the blanket so he wouldn't see her and all her curvasive glory.

"So answer me Naruto are you in the ANBU?" She asked.

"Yeah I've been part of the ANBU for four years now." He said.

"But wait a minute didn't you quit team 7 four years ago?" She asked.

"Yeah and?" He asked.

"Well it's just since you quit team 7 I thought.-

-That I had stopped being a ninja?" He finished for her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well as you can see I didn't. So then why were you at the bar?" He asked.

"You tell me why you were at the bar first Naruto." She said.

"Well since the ANBU are the elite of the village we're aloud in places even if we're under age and well I just got back from a stressful mission and figured hell I needed a drink." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"Now then why were you in the bar Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well as you know Sasuke-kun and I have been going out since you were able to stop him from going to Orochimaru all those years ago." She said.

"Yeah. Did something happen between you and Sasuke? Did he hurt you?" Naruto asked.

'Typical Naruto even four years later all he can think about is if someone hurt me.' She laughed in her head.

"No he didn't hurt me well not physically." She said.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" He asked as he got closer.

"Well last night Sasuke decided to break up with me after four years Naruto!" Sakura said as she threw herself at him.

'Yeesh never thought Sakura-chan would be this emotional over anyone.' He said in his mind.

"It's okay Sakura-chan just let it all out." He said as he rubbed her back.

"*sniff* Thanks Naruto I just....I'm not sure what to do." She said.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Well I guess I fooled myself into thinking I'd always be with Sasuke-kun and when he broke up with me I just don't know." She said.

"Oh come on now don't be sad I mean you're one of the hottest kunoichi in the village." Naruto said.

"R-really?" She asked with a blush.

"Well yeah I've even seen Neji stealing glances at you." He said as he got closer.

"Is that so Naruto?" She asked as she got closer to him.

"Yeah and he's not the only one who looks at you." Naruto said.

"Really who else does Naruto?" Sakura said.

Before he could answer with the obvious "I do." they were interrupted by an ANBU tapping at his window.

"Naruto-taichou I know that it's your day off but Tsunade needs you for a mission." The ANBU member said.

"Dammit well I guess it can't be helped." Naruto said as he got his ANBU equipment(you'll find out what it looks like later.)

"Well Sakura-chan I'll see you later oh and you're clothes are in the laundry room don't worry they're clean." Naruto said as he jumped out the open window to Tsunade's office.

'Damn we were so close too!' She screamed in her head. 'Oh well there's always next time.'

She got off the bed and went to the laundry room to get changed into her clean clothes. Once she had them on she looked in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. She smiled at just how honest Naruto was she was one of the hottest kunoichi in the village her breasts had certainly developed and were obviously shown from her tight red belly shirt. Her black spandex shorts showed off her tight butt and other than that she wore knee high black ninja sandals and black gloves but only when she had to fight. She turned around and left Naruto's apartment.

**Scene Change**

Naruto was in Tsunade's office listening to his newest mission.

"Okay now listen, as you know Orochimaru has somehow riled Iwa and Kumo to attack us without him allying himself to either. So I'm sending you and your ANBU squad to a scouting outpost." Tsunade said.

"Alright when do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"In four minutes make sure you have everything." Tsunade said as she turned in her seat.

Naruto and his team quickly set out to the scouting outpost and hoped that they wouldn't encounter any enemy nin.

**Back With Sakura**

At the moment Sakura was walking down the busy streets of Konoha while thinking of why Sasuke had broken up with her.

'Did I do something wrong? Was I too clingy? Is he gay?' All these thoughts raced through her mind.

"Who cares about that? Naruto almost kissed us!!" Her inner yelled.

'I know wasn't it great...hey wait! I don't like Naruto like that!' Sakura screamed at her inner.

"Yeah right you like him, you know it and I know it don't fight it?" She said.

'Shut up!' Sakura yelled at her inner.

"No." Her inner replied.

Sakura fed up with the conversation and drowned out her inner's babbling. As she walked she couldn't help but let her mind wander to early this morning and smiled at how sweet Naruto had become since they were kids. Instead of just coming right out with "You wanna go and make-out?" or "Hey Sakura-chan go out with me!" he actually tried to be subtle at asking her to a date or something. She was broken out of her daze by Ino running up to her.

"Hey Forehead!" She yelled.

"Huh? Oh hey Ino." Sakura said.

"Hey what's that smell?" Ino asked.

Sakura smelled herself and discovered she reeked of alcohol.

"Nothing!" She quickly replied. "So um what's up Ino?"

"Oh nothing just felt like bugging someone and since I couldn't find Naruto-kun I figured you'd be just as fun to bug." She said.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah you know 'bout so tall blonde hair blue eyes and whisker marks." Ino said.

"Yeah I know who Naruto is but why did you call him Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"What you mean you don't know?" Ino asked.

"Know what?" She asked.

"That we dated at one time." Ino smiled.

'WHAT!?' She screamed in her head. 'Naruto and Ino!?'

"Really? How did that work out?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, it was good that was until he decided that our sex had gotten dull." Ino said.

'WHAT!?' She screamed in her head once again.

"You and Naruto? Had sex?!" She questioned.

"Well yeah." Ino said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"When?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm. I think it was two years ago." She said.

"When we were only 15?!" Sakura asked again.

"Yeah what's the big deal Sakura?" Ino questioned.

"I can't believe Naruto and you had sex! Let alone dated!" She said.

"Whoa calm down Sakura it's not you like him like that or anything right?" Ino said.

Sakura didn't respond which was a bad choice on her part because Ino caught her silence.

"Huuuh! You do like him in that way don't you Sakura?!" Ino said.

"What no I don't! Well I don't hate him and I guess he's pretty cute." Sakura said.

"I knew it! Oh Sakura this is great now you and Naruto can go at it!" Ino squeled.

"Ino! I won't deny that I would like to go out with Naruto but he probably doesn't feel that way about me if he was able to move on so quickly." Sakura said.

"Oh geez Sakura! The whole time we dated he kept saying that he was sorry but he would have to stop this eventually." Ino said.

"He really said that?" Sakura asked.

"Of course he did, hell even when we were on dates he talked about you, which in my opinion ruined them but he made up by taking to the most romantic spots in the village." Ino said.

"Really?" She asked again.

"Yep! So if I were you the next time I saw him I'd ask him out but that's just me." Ino said and walked off.

"Hey I thought you were gonna bug me." Sakura said.

"Well I'm pretty sure I just did see ya." Ino said.

"Okay bye." Sakura said.

'Does Naruto really like me?' Sakura thought.

**"Of course he does! Remember the way this morning? He was about to pounce on us if that ANBU didn't stop us!"** Her inner said.

'True. Maybe I will take Ino's advice and ask him out when he gets back.' Sakura told her inner.

**"That's the spirit girl!"** Her inner yelled back at her.

Sakura smiled and continued her walk to where ever her feet decided to take her.

**With Naruto at the scouting post**

Naruto was leaning on the railing of the scouting post and yawned as he looked out into the forest that they were infront of.

"*Yawn* God this is so boring!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto-taichou when do you think Tsunade-sama is gonna send the messenger saying we can go home?" Asked an ANBU with a blue piped dragon mask.

"I'm not sure Kotaro." He said "But hopefully it'll be soon."

'I miss Sakura-chan.'

**"Yeah but she doesn't miss you."** Kyuubi said.

'Guh why did I let you have access to my thoughts again?' Naruto asked.

**"Because you'd get lonely without me."** Kyuubi said.

'Heh I highly doubt that.' Naruto thought then cut him off.

**Two days later**

Naruto woke up and put on his black ANBU mask with crimson piping in the design of a demon snarling. He watched the forest and waited until his teammates woke up. When they did he charged Kotaro in watching the forest while he looked to where the messenger was to come from. After four hours and all ANBU yawning Naruto began to see a dark figure from where he was looking and when he squinted he saw that this person was wearing a Konoha headband and had a scroll in their hand.

"Hey guys I think Tsunade-sama's messenger is her!" Naruto said excited.

They all turned around and saw the person as well and waited until they got there. When the messenger got there he handed Naruto the scroll and waited as Naruto read it aloud.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to do this to you and your squad but since you are the best ANBU squad we've got once you get back I'm sending you on another mission with teams 10 and the three remaining members of team 7. You're going to repel an enemy advance near the border of the Land of Fire from both Iwa and Kumo nin. Tsunade." He read.

All four members sighed and began to go back to Konoha for their next mission with the messenger following.

'She hates me doesn't she?' Naruto thought.

**"Nah she just doesn't like you kit."** Kyuubi said.

'Same thing!' Naruto mentally yelled.

Kyuubi laughed as Naruto and his squad ran back to the village dreading their next assingment.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The other ANBU members will be described in the next chap as will the rest of Naruto's gear.**

**and sorry if this chapter has some info left out to some people.**

**-Raidori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright right just finished my other story now it's time for chap 2 of this.**

**Oh and before I forget, in the later chaps I will totally take both "Star Wars" quotes and rip off a few "Death Note" ones. And before I get any guff like "Geez man you have no creativity"  
or like "You ripped it off( the two series listed above.) just because you didn't take the time to read this.**

**Now the only reason I'm taking some lines is because of two reasons one:I'm not that good at thinking of awesome lines for certin points. Two: the lines I take fit in that area perfect.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was standing infront of Tsunade's desk again with his squad waiting for the other two teams to show up. When they did all their eyes went straight to Naruto, not that they knew he was Naruto. He stood there in his ANBU gear, he had on his mask(if you paid attention in the first chap you'll know what it looks like) a shredded black cape with an ANBU katana on his back. He had on a black T-shirt where the sleeves went down to mid forearm. He wore black cargo pants which were kind of baggy, black ninja sandals and basic ANBU armor.

"Good now that everyone is here I'll explain the mission." Tsunade said.

All the ninja looked at here.

"Okay like I said Iwa and Kumo are attacking us individually, but now we're seeing movement from both enemies at once it's like they're working together. That's why I need you to go and repel their attack." Tsunade explained.

"Umm not to be rude Tsunade-sama but why send three teams if all we need to do is repel their attack?" Kotaro asked.

"Because, according to our spies the force that is attacking has at least 40 ninja on both sides." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama?! You really expect us to repel 80 ninjas?!" Questioned Ino.

"Well yes as a matter of fact." Tsunade said.

The 11 ninja all sweat dropped at that answer.

"Okay fine when do we leave?" Asked a bored Sasuke.

"In 30 minutes so do as much as you can." Tsunade smiled.

The ninja walked out of her office and went to their respective destinations to pack their things. As Sakura walked to her house she couldn't help but feel angry towards Tsunade.

'For two whole days I couldn't see Naruto and now I'll be gone even longer!' She screamed in her mind.

**"Yeah who does Tsunade-shisou think she is?!"** IS yelled.

'Argh! There's no point in complaining might as well just get the mission over with.' Sakura thought.

Sakura got to her house and began to pack a few things.

"Let's see, clothes, kunai, shuriken and extra medical supplies. Okay I've got everything I need." Sakura said as she walked out her door.

She got to the gates before anyone else, well except for the ANBU captain she saw in Tsunade's office. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So does Tsunade-shisou usually assign you these kind of missions?" She asked trying to kill time.

"Sometimes." He answered.

'He sounds really familiar.' Sakura thought.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"My real name or my code name?" He asked.

"Your real one duh." She said.

"Sorry can't tell you that, security reasons." The ANBU said.

"Fine, what's your code name?" Sakura asked.

"Shinikaru." He said.

'Cynical? That's a fitting name for his mask.' She thought.

"Heh. Fitting name for to the mask isn't it?" He said.

'What the?! Does he know what I'm thinking?' She screamed in her head.

"Yes it is a fitting name for you mask." Sakura said.

"Yeah." He said.

A long awkward silence followed as the two just stood there waiting for the rest of the ninja. Soon both could see a purple dressed ninja runnin towards them waving.

'Phew, good Ino's here now I can talk to someone.' She thought gladly.

"Hey Sakura." Ino said.

"Hey Ino." Sakura replied.

Ino looked at the ANBU captain and waved with a sad smile. The ANBU waved back.

"You know him Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah he's the one who took my virginity." Ino said.

"What? Naruto is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah it's me Sakura-chan. Oh and thanks for telling her about that Ino-chan." Naruto said as he took off his mask.

"No problem Naruto-kun." Ino said as she stuck out her tongue.

Sakura was still shocked at Naruto.

'I can't belive Naruto would wear a mask like that.' Sakura said in her mind.

**"I know what would possess Naruto-kun to wear something like that?"** IS threw in.

'Yeah what would make Naruto-kun to wear!....Hey wait a minute!' Sakura yelled at her inner.

**"What?"** IS asked.

'Now even you're calling him Naruto-kun!' Sakura yelled.

**"Well so did you, twice infact so meh."** IS said.

'Oh shut up!' She yelled at her inner.

"So Naruto-kun what've you been doing since I last saw you?" Ino asked.

"You know the usual missions, sleeping and training with Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

Then once again an awkward silence fell over them, that is until a certin Uchiha made the scene.

"Hey where's that ANBU with the black mask?" Sasuke asked.

"You're looking at him." Naruto said.

"What?! No way." Sasuke said.

"After all you quit team 7 four years ago." He added.

"True but I never quit being a ninja." Naruto said.

"Well I guess that's true, well congratulations on becoming ANBU." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said.

One by one all the ninja showed up, Kakashi being late as usual.

"Good now that everyone's here we can get going." Naruto said as he put on his mask.

"Hey who made you the boss Naruto?" Chouji asked.

"Well since I am an ANBU captain I belive I out rank all of you." He said as he jumped off.

"Smart ass." Shikamaru said.

They all jumped after him to an almost certin death. As they ran through the forest everyone of the ninja who used to know Naruto couldn't help but look at him. What happened to the orange clad idiot? What happened to the ramen loving ninja? More importantly what happened to Naruto?

"Alright our destination is just a few more miles." Naruto said.

"Hai!" All the ninja said in response.

They ran the remaining miles in silence until they got to their destination.

"Okay we'll set up camp here." Naruto said.

"But isn't the attack supposed to happen four miles directly north?" Ino asked.

"Why yes it is, but you see from here we can easily get the drop on them." Naruto said as he removed his mask.

They all set up their own sleeping areas, Ino's being really close to Naruto's. Once they were all situated they began to eat what they had brought.

"So it's 5:00 P.M. and the enemy will attack at about 7:00 P.M. Okay that leaves us only two hours to make sure we've got everything to survive." Naruto said very seriously.

They all nodded and checked their supplies again.

"Oh Shikamaru before I forget, here catch." Naruto said as he threw a flashbomb at the shadow user.

"Well this could come in handy." Shikamaru said.

When they were all done checking their equipment it was already 6:50 P.M.

"Crap if we want to get the ambush on the enemy we better get moving." Naruto said.

They all took off into the forest again and waited for the insane force of their enemy to show up. All of them stood in their hiding spots waiting, a couple of them shaking in fear.

"Kotaro, relax I've got your back." Naruto said to the shaking ANBU.

Kotaro nodded and took a deep breath. 20 minutes passed and finally the combined forces of Iwa and Kumo showed up running on the forest floor. Naruto jumped down and sliced the first ninja with his katana.

"What the?! Konoha? How did they know we would be coming?" Yelled a scared Iwa nin.

"Don't worry about that! We out number them we can destroy them!" Yelled a Kumo nin.

The giant force roared as they charged Naruto only to be stopped by two exploding kunai. Naruto came out of the smoke caused by the explosion with his mask on making him seem even more dangerous than he already was. Naruto swept through the enemies ranks with no trouble, and as he went straight through the other Konoha nins took care of the other ninja.

"Is this the best your villages have to offer?" Naruto taunted them.

"We'll show you! C'mon boys get him!" Yelled a furious Kumo nin.

Naruto stood their with a relaxed demeanor with his sword at his side and waited for them. They slashed at him and kicked at him, Naruto dodged with ease and slashed at each one after he dodged their attack. Soon their force of 80 had been sheared to a slim 22, victory for Konoha was inevitable. Soon when it looked like they would leave without a scratch Naruto saw a sound nin force coming in fast.

'Damn! They're not supposed to be here!' Naruto shouted in his mind.

"Konoha! Fall back!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back to their camp.

The other 10 ninja followed him, well that is except for an ANBU with a cat mask who was held up by the sound. No one saw her get left behind until they got back to their camp.

"Uh...eh....ugh. Where's Koneko?" Naruto asked as he looked back and forth.

"Oh no!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back to where they were fighting.

"Wait Naruto! It's too risky!" Sakura yelled as she jumped after him.

Naruto got to the battle field where the enemy had Koneko on the ground and were groping her body. Naruto's anger welled up inside him until it felt it would burst, then he jumped down and killed every sound nin and the few stragglers of the Iwa Kumo force.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he helped Koneko up.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you Naruto-taichou." She said.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura yelled as she got closer to them.

Naruto looked up and saw a sound ninja in his second level of his curse mark dive at them. Naruto jumped back but Koneko wasn't as fast and was caught by the neck by the sound nin.

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled at him.

The cursed ninja who was wearing a gray shirt and gray pants didn't say anything. He tightened his grip on Koneko's throat crushing her windpipe killng her, he let her limp body fall to the ground then turned his sights on Naruto. He took a step back not sure what to expect from this enemy, the sound nin took a step forward everytime Naruto took one back.

"Naruto-sama please don't resist, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to." The sound nin said.

'Naruto-sama?' He asked in his mind.

Suddenly the sound nin vanished and reappeared with his fist buried in Naruto's stomach. Naruto lurched forward and was met with the sound nin's foot to his face which sent him flying back. The sound nin was too fast for Naruto to follow as he was suddenly launched forward by the sound nin's fist.

'He's so fast!' Naruto screamed in his head.

The sound nin suddenly came up from above and used his knees to crash Naruto back into the earth.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as blood leaked from his mouth.

"I'm Mujihi and I was ordered by Orochimaru-sama to make sure you didn't get away." The man now known as Mujihi answered.

Mujihi picked Naruto up by the collar of his shirt and tossed him up high in the air, Mujihi jumped after him. He delivered a horrible double fisted blow to the back of Naruto's head which made Naruto's mask flew off and landed near Sakura. Naruto unsheathed his sword and swung only to have his forearm broken and the sword fly down to earth.

"Naruto's mask." Said to herself as she walked to it.

"EEK!" She squealed as his sword landed in the earth dangerously close to her head.

Sakura looked up to where the sound nin and Naruto were to see him throwing Naruto back to earth and him following.

"Naruto!" She yelled.

"Now now don't interfere with them Sakura-chan." An icy voice said.

Sakura turned to see the pale snake sannin.

"Orochimaru!" Sakura said as she picked up Naruto's sword.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself, I'm not here to bother you." Orochimaru said.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here for Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said.

"Then you're wasting your time Naruto will never join you!" She shouted at him.

"We'll see about that, you see I can be very persuasive." He said with a smirk.

Sakura turned her attention back to the fight as she heard Naruto grunt in pain. Naruto stood up from where he was in the dirt, he had many cuts and blood dripping from his body. His breathing was heavy and strained.

'Dammit with my arm broken I can't use jutsu.' Naruto thought.

That's when he got the idea to use the Kyuubi's chakra to heal himself. He wasn't able to heal his arm completely but it was good enough for him to use jutsu again. Naruto smirked now he knew he could win against this freak, he put his hands together in handsigns then let loose a powerful fire jutsu.

'Katon: Okoridasu no jutsu!' He screamed in his mind.

A giant flame escaped his mouth burning everything in it's path ashes. When it reached the sound nin it looked like it would make a dead hit but Mujihi dodged at the last second.

"What th- gaah!" Naruto said/grunted in pain as Mujihi's fist collided with his face.

Naruto was sent spinning across the forest floor into a large tree, Mujihi stood at his feet and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He slammed him into the tree four times then held him against it.

"Orochimaru-sama I belive he's not going to resist anymore." Mujihi called out.

"Kukuku good." Orochimaru said as he walked up to Naruto and Mujihi.

Naruto cracked open his right eye and looked at Orochimaru.

"What *cough* the hell do you want?" Naruto spat at the sannin.

"Oh nothing much just this." Orochimaru said as he bit Naruto where his left shoulder and neck connected.

Naruto screamed in pain as the dark chakra of the curse mark made it's way into his system.

"Enjoy that power Naruto-kun, and when you're ready to face your future come find me." Orochimaru said as he poofed away.

Mujihi let go of Naruto and jumped away back to where ever he was before all this. Sakura ran up to Naruto with his mask and sword in hand.

"Naruto are you okay?" She asked him clearly worried.

He didn't answer only clutched his neck in pain as he lurched forward. Sakura wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to soothe his pain, they stayed like that for five minutes then Naruto pushed away from the embrace and sat down.

"Can you walk Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No I don't think so Sakura-chan." He answered.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Go get Kakashi or one of the others to help me back to camp I'll be fine." Naruto said.

"No I won't leave you alone in the state you're in." She said.

"Sakura-chan as you're leader I order-

-No! I'm not leaving you." She interrupted him.

"Sakura! As your commander on this mission I order you to go and get Kakashi to help me now!" He yelled at her.

"Naruto." She whimpered.

Sakura took off back to their camp leaving Naruto by himself.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan." Naruto said aloud.

He crawled over to Koneko's corpse and removed her mask, he looked into her now lifeless green eyes. He gently closed her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan this wasn't supposed to happen." He said to her corpse.

6 minutes later Kakashi and Sakura came back into the area where Naruto was. Kakashi lifted Naruto on his back and jumped back to their camp.

"My god what happened to you Naruto-kun?" Ino asked as she ran to him.

"Fought off sound ninja but not without losing Koneko." He said as Kakashi lowered him down.

Ino sat next to him and did her best to heal him.

**"Well what are you waiting for?"** IS asked.

'What do you mean?' Sakura asked.

**"What do you mean? What do I mean? Go over and heal Naruto-kun after all you're more experienced in medical jutsu."** IS said.

'Yeah but Naruto's still mad at me.' Sakura said.

**"Oh my god! Are you really that dense?!"** IS asked.

'What?' Sakura asked.

**"Naruto-kun only yelled at us because he knew that was the only way to make us go and get Kakashi-sensei!"** IS said.

'Are you sure?' Sakura asked.

**"Positive! Now get over there."** IS said.

Sakura walked over to Ino and Naruto.

"Umm, Ino I'll take over from here." Sakura said.

"Oh, alright Sakura." Ino said and went back to the group.

Sakura bent down and began to check Naruto over for any injuries Ino may have missed.

"Well looks like Ino did a good job, she healed all of your broken bones and any internal injuries as well." Sakura said.

"Good,.....Sakura-chan I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I didn't want to yell at you but it was the only way you'd get Kakashi." He said.

'She was right.' Sakura thought.

"It's okay Naruto." Sakura said. "I forgive you."

Naruto smiled and said. "Hey Sakura-chan? Could I lie on your lap?"

"Uh sure." Sakura said.

Naruto scooted closer to her and put his head on her lap. Sakura took off his headband and began to stroke his forehead. Naruto smiled and soon he was asleep, she looked at how innocent he looked right now and she remembered that day. The day Naruto quit team 7.

Flashback

_Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were at the bridge where they always met._

_"Wow Naruto sure is late I hope he's okay." Sasuke said._

_"Oh don't worry he's probably late because Tsunade-shisou is giving him a scolding for some prank he pulled or something." Sakura said._

_"Heh. Yeah you're probably right Sakura." Sasuke said._

_Soon Naruto came into their field of vision, he was wearing a black T-shirt and his usual orange pants. He was still covered in bandages from his fight with Sasuke. Sakura saw him first._

_"Hey Naruto what took you so long?!" She shouted while waving at him._

_Naruto looked up and waved back as he got closer Sakura rushed him and enveloped him in a hug._

_"Sakura-chan I don't think this is the best idea now that you're dating Sasuke." Naruto said as he gently pushed her away._

_"I know but you've got many more of those coming Naruto." Sakura said with a smile._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"For bringing Sasuke-kun back silly." She said._

_"Right." He said and walked to the bridge and up to Kakashi._

_"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

_"Here this is for you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket._

_"What's this Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

_"My resignation from team 7." Naruto said with eyes downcast._

_All three official members of team 7 were shocked._

_"Naruto are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked._

_"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he walked off._

_Sakura ran after him and grabbed his wrist._

_"Naruto what're you doing?" She asked him._

_"I'm making sure you and Sasuke can be happy Sakura-chan. Without me around you two can be together without me to bother you guys." He said with a smile._

_"Naruto." She said as he ripped his hand from her wrist._

_"I'll see you around Sakura-chan." He said as he ran off._

_Sakura stood there in shock and sadness as a tear rolled down her cheek._

Flashback end

Suddenly a tear rolled down Sakura's cheek and landed on Naruto's.

"Why am I crying?" She asked herself.

**"Cuz' you're still sad about Naruto-kun about leaving team 7."** IS said.

Sakura smiled she knew it was true, she gently dragged her right index finger across Naruto's lips.

'So soft.' She said in her mind.

She looked up to make sure no one was looking then bent down and gave Naruto a tender kiss.

"Get better Naruto...kun." She said as she pulled her head back up.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well alright then!**

**and as I'm sure you've all noticed I enjoy Naruto either with a curse mark or the Sharingan, well in this story only the curse mark.**

**Update soon.**

**-Raidori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes the next installment of Heiwa, now be warned this chapter begins in dreams(with a mini lemon in one)**

**And I've got a question for my readers but that'll wait til the end of the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura had fallen asleep and was now cuddling up to Naruto enjoying the warmth he gave off. At the moment she was having a rather erotic dream between Naruto and herself.

Dream

_"Mmmn, Naruto-kun I want more." She whispered sexily into his ear._

_"Heh. No problem Sakura-chan." He whispered back._

_His hand went up to her half exposed chest and squeezed her right breast. Sakura gasped and pulled Naruto's head into her cleavage._

_"Ohhh! Naruto-kun quit teasing me!" She hissed._

_Naruto let go of her breast and lowered his pants._

_"Fine Sakura-chan I'll just fuck you raw is that better?" He asked playfully._

_Sakura pulled him into a heated kiss and mumbled something like._

_"Hurry up and fuck me."_

_"Gladly." He managed to get out._

_He thrust his member into her wet pussy and Sakura gasped in pleasure. He pulled out almost completely then thrust back in with force and she mewled in pleasure._

_"Yeah you like that don't you Sakura-chan." He said._

_"Yes it feels so good Naruto-kun! Oh god fuck me harder!" She screamed in ecstasy._

_Not wanting to disobey her Naruto began to thrust into her harder and faster. He put both her legs up and pressed her against a wall still while thrusting in her._

_"Ohhhh! Naruto-kun I'm gonna cum!" She moaned._

_He just thrusted into her even harder and faster. Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt the wave of pleasure her orgasm brought._

Reality

Sakura's face had a small blush on it as she scooted closer to Naruto. The same pleasure that had invaded Sakura's mind could not be said for Naruto. At the moment he was sweating as his dream or a better word for it would be nightmare invaded his sleep.

Nightmare

_Naruto was running through the streets of Konoha from a drunken mob. He was back in his 5 year old body, he had not been paying attention to where he was going and ran into a dead-  
end(poor little guy). He looked back and to his horror the mob was right behind him and there was no escape._

_"There's the little bastard." A villager slurred out._

_"Please I didn't do anything just leave me alone!" Naruto cried._

_"Well isn't that funny? The demon is begging for his life." Laughed another drunken villager._

_They all converged on Naruto and began to beat him with their fists, feet and anything else they could find. They continued their merciless beating for an hour then left, as Naruto lied there in the dirt with blood dripping from his body he began to speak to himself._

_"I'm not strong enough......I never will be......I'll never amount to anything."_

_Darkness began to swallow Naruto as the curse mark began spreading over his body._

Reality

Naruto's eyes shot open and he was breathing heavy. He lifted his arm and felt his forehead he was covered in a cold sweat, he put his arm down and felt something warm.

"What the?" He mumbled as he looked down.

He saw Sakura with a blush on her face and her arms circled around his other arm. He smiled and went back to sleep knowing how close Sakura was. This time he was lucky enough to actually dream in his sleep.

Dream

_Naruto was sitting against a large cherry blossom tree with Sakura in his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder while she leaned her head against his and sighed._

_"This is nice Naruto." She said._

_"Yeah it is." He said._

_"Hey Naruto?" She asked._

_"What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked._

_"Why did you say yes to Ino asking you out?" Sakura asked._

_"Well after I joined the ANBU I started to feel more and more stressed then Ino asked me out one night and I really needed to let off some steam and I figured what the hell what's the worse that could happen." He said._

_"Oh and I'll assume the worse that happened was that you got into an actual relationship with Ino?" She said._

_"Heh. Yeah that's the worse that happened." He said._

_Sakura smiled and nudged her way even closer to Naruto, he inturn pulled her as close as he could without hurting her._

Reality

Naruto was smiling in his sleep and Sakura was still blushing from her dream. Kakashi who was on guard duty at the moment heard a rustle of leaves and was instantly on the defensive.  
Several sound nin jumped out of the forest dressed in basic sound nin uniforms.

"What're you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"We're here to see if Naruto-sama has survived the curse mark placement." Answered the obvious leader of the group.

"Curse mark?...Naruto-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Their talking had woken up 8 of the 9 sleeping ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" Sasuke asked as he rose to his feet.

"These sound nin are after Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Why would they be after Naruto?" Asuma asked.

"To see if he survived the curse mark placement." Answered the sound nin again.

"Yes he did now get out of here!" Sakura yelled at them.

'You're not taking him from me.' Sakura said in her mind.

She pulled out a kunai and stood infront of Naruto.

"So Naruto-sama already has a tension girl..good now we won't have to go capture a girl for that part." The sound nin said.

"Te-tension girl?! What the hell does that mean!" Sakura asked.

"A girl to relieve one's tension." The sound nin answered calmly.

Sakura blushed at this and remembered her dream but she was able to keep her stance.

"Hmm? Oh good it seems Naruto-sama is waking up." A sound nin said.

Everyone looked at Naruto and saw dark chakra swirling around him as he began to stand up. He stood to his full height with black markings covering the left half of his body, the marks resembled a spreading wild fire. His eyes were red due to the curse mark then he took a step forward.

"Naruto-sama good you're awake." The sound nin said.

"Yes I am now stop calling me Naruto-sama." He said.

"But why? You're the one who's going to replace Orochimaru-sama, he even said it himself." The leader said.

"Then your leader lied to you I'm never going to join him." Naruto said as he attacked the sound group.

He attacked them with lightning quick speed and killed two of the four instantly. The leader of the group stood back and allowed the only female of the group attempt to knock him out.  
She attacked Naruto with a punch only for it to be caught and her hand crushed by the strength given to him by his curse mark. The female sound nin screamed in pain and fell to her knees then Naruto gave a kick to her head snapping her neck.

"Kukukuku, then there was one." Naruto chuckled.

Sakura looked on in horror at the scene and remembered that day in the forest of death.

Flashback

_Sasuke's left half was covered in the curse mark as he slowly approached the last sound nin of the group with an insane grin on his face._

_"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered with tears in her eyes._

_"STOP!" Sakura yelled as she ran at Sasuke._

_She wrapped her arms around him from behind._

_"Please just stop." She cried._

_Sasuke looked at her with an angered look and she looked back with fear in her eyes. It seemed to have worked as Sasuke made the curse mark go back up his body then sat down._

Flashback over

'It worked on Sasuke-kun, it has to work on Naruto-kun.' Sakura concluded in her mind.

She ran at Naruto from behind and flung her arms around him.

"Please this isn't you Naruto-kun now just stop." She cried into his back.

Naruto looked at her with enraged eyes and she looked back with fearful ones.

'Is he too blinded by the curse mark to stop?' She questioned.

Naruto's anger subsided and the enraged look in his eyes was replaced by a look of hurt.

'Is Sakura-chan really that scared of me?' He asked himself.

He let go of his sudden anger and the curse mark receded back up his body. Sakura held him tighter as his legs gave out and she helped him sit down.

"What the hell did Orochimaru do to me?" Naruto asked the last sound nin.

"He gave you the most powerful curse mark, the one of hell." He said.

"Of hell?" Naruto said.

"Yes, you see there are three divine curse marks, heaven, earth and hell." He explained.

"The one Uchiha-san has is of heaven and Kimimaro had the seal of earth. but you Naruto-sama you've been granted with the strongest of them all." He said.

"Nice to know now get the hell out of here before I can stand again." Naruto threatened.

The sound nin jumped away leaving the Konoha group alone. Sakura was still holding on to Naruto and he had put his arm around her waist.

"Naruto-kun what happened?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure....wait! Did you just call me Naruto-kun?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"I hate to break up this little love fest but we should get back to Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Right let's get packed up and go back." Naruto said as he struggled to stand up.

Sakura helped him as he packed what he had brought then went and packed what she had brought with her. Once everyone was packed they lept off towards Konoha. However this time Naruto was bringing up the rear of the group and even though he was taking it easy he was still breathing hard.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked as she slowed down to him.

"Yeah *pant* I'm fine Sakura *pant* chan." Naruto smiled.

"You don't have to act tough infront of me Naruto-kun." She said.

"I'm not acting, really I'm fine Sakura-chan." He smiled again and sped up.

Sakrua shook her head and mumbled something like "Idiot."

**"He's an idiot but he's our idiot."** IS threw in.

'No he's not our idiot yet.' Sakura said to her inner.

They got back to Konoha three hours earlier than they thought, while Naruto said he would go and tell Tsunade what happened everyone else went back to their houses. Sakura however decided to come with Naruto, she had something very important to ask him.

"You didn't have to come with me Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he walked up the stairs to Tsunade's office.

"I know but theres something I need to ask you after you finish talking to Tsunade-shisou." She said.

"Okay whatever." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sakura made their way up to Tsunade's and walked in.

"Ahh good you're back." Tsunade smiled.

"Yes we're all back, well that is except for Koneko." He said as he placed her mask on her desk.

"This is unfortunate, she was about to take over her own squad." Tsunade said.

So from there on Naruto told Tsunade everything that happened, sound ambush the curse marked sound ninja Mujihi and how he killed Koneko. He told her everything that is except for the part where Orochimaru had placed the curse mark on him.

"So that is all?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai." Naruto said.

"Then you are both excused." Tsunade waved them off.

Once Sakura and Naruto were outside Tsunade's office she immediately turned to Naruto.

"So umm Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" She asked while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Sure I'd love to!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?!" She asked not beliving it.

"Of course." He smiled again.

**"Yatta!"** IS danced.

"So um how about that new diner that opened up a few blocks down, say 7:00 P.M.?" Sakura asked.

"Kay' see you then Sakura-chan." He said as he walked back to his house.

Sakura watched him leave with a smile on her face.

'Now he's our idiot.' Sakura said.

**"Yep!"** IS said with a thumbs up.

Sakura went down the stairs with her smile never leaving her face.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay like I said I've got a question for my readers. In the future chapters I'm going to need a doujutsu for Naruto.**

**It has to basically define hell.**

**So if you're interested in helping out an author give me an idea for it. It must have.**

**-A name.**

**-A description of what it looks like.**

**-Finally what it can do.**

**Either submit the idea in a review or message me either one will do.**

**-Raidori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well thanks for the reviews and I still need more ideas on a doujutsu other wise I'll actually have to think!(what kind of animals are you?)**

**That's not why you're here though, you're here to read some fanfiction.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura was in her room trying on different clothes in preperation for her date with Naruto.

"Hmmm. I wonder if Naruto-kun would like this one?" She asked herself.

She was standing infront of a full body mirror with a deep red dress held infront of her.

"Well who knows but would you mind putting some clothes on? I don't swing that way you know." Ino said as she jumped in Sakura's window.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as she turned around and covered herself with the dress.

"So you and Naruto-kun going on a date tonight?" Ino asked.

"If you must know yes we are." Sakura answered with a blush.

"Where ya goin?" Ino asked.

"To that new diner a few blocks down." Sakura said.

"Oh I've heard that place is good." Ino said as she sat down on Sakura's bed.

"Get out!" Sakura yelled.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because, I don't have time to deal with you right now." Sakura said.

"Fine sheesh I'm gone." Ino said as she exited the same way she came.

Sakura sighed and once again began to go through her closet for something to wear.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in the shower letting the hot water wash over him while he rubbed the curse mark.

'What's Orochimaru's plan this time?' Naruto wondered.

**"Something to deal with you kit."** Kyuubi said.

'Thanks for the update captain obvious.' Naruto said.

**"Oh shut up. Are you sure you want to go out with that pink haired girl tonight?"** Kyuubi asked.

'Well yeah I do why?' Naruto asked.

**"Not that I care but shouldn't you be on your bed being sad for your fallen comrade?"** Kyuubi said.

'True but it's not the first time I've lost an ally.' Naruto said as he turned off the water.

**"I'm beginning to worry about you."** Kyuubi said.

'Tch. Whatever this conversation bores me.' Naruto said and cut the Kyuubi off.

Naruto dried himself off and changed into some fresh clothes. He put on a black short sleeved shirt and black pants with an orange stripe going up one of the pant legs. He decided to not wear his headband, he gave himself on last look in the mirror pleased with how he looked he went off to Sakura's.

**Back with Sakura**

After who knows how long of going through different clothes Sakura had finally decided on an outfit. She decided to wear a longer version of her shorts which reached down to her knees,  
a pink shirt that stopped just before her waist. In her hair in place of her headband she had a pink ribbon.

"Hmm. Not bad if I do say so myself." Sakura smiled.

Then she heard her mother call from downstairs.

"Sakura! Naruto's here."

Sakura smiled and rushed out of her room to go see Naruto. She almost leaped down the stairs in anticipation, when she got down she saw Naruto standing in the door with small smile on his face.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura-chan. You ready?" He asked offering his arm.

"Yep." She said as she clung to him.

As they walked out of her house Sakura called back.

"Don't wait up mom."

As they continued to walk they started to talk.

"So um Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What made you ask Ino out?" She asked.

"Well actually she asked me out." He said.

"Okay, so what made you accept Ino's offer to go out?" She asked again.

"Hmmm. Oh now I remember, you see I was in the ANBU but not officially it was kind of like being back in the academy learining a bunch of other jutsus and fighting styles and in short I was very stressed out. Then Ino-chan came along and asked me out, even though I never saw it as a date I saw it more as an outing with a friend. Well either way it did make me let go of my stress." Naruto explained.

"So just to make sure. You only dated Ino because it took your mind off the stress of the ANBU?" Sakura asked.

"Well that is partially true yes." Naruto said.

Sakura quickly whirled infront of him.

"What else did it take your mind off of hmm?" Sakura questioned.

"You and Sasuke." Naruto said in a hushed tone.

"Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin tonight it's just."

Naruto stopped her by placing his lips to her's.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I know you worry about what I'm doing sometimes." He said as he pulled back.

Sakura just stood there in both shock and glee.

'He kissed me!' She squealed in her head.

She was taken out of her trance by Naruto waving his hand infront of her face.

"Hello? Sakura-chan you in there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled.

"Phew, for a minute I thought I had lost you." Naruto said.

"Umm hey Naruto-kun listen I'm not all that hungry do you want to just go lie down or something?" Sakura asked.

"Sure I know the perfect place." Naruto said as he took her hand.

He led her through the village until they were in a secluded spot away from the city section of Konoha. Sakura looked around and noticed that the area had a Sakura tree in full bloom, it had a nice slope in the trunk so someone could sit if they needed to.

"Wow Naruto-kun this place is amazing how'd you find it?" Sakura asked.

"After an ANBU mission that took the life of my captain." Naruto said.

"Oh, did you bring Ino here?" Sakura asked.

"Nope you're the first person I've shared this place with Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him then attacked his lips with hers.

"This place is perfect Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Yes I know." Naruto said as he sunk to the ground.

For a while Naruto and Sakura sat there enjoing the sound of nature.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"This may sound odd but would you like a massage?" Sakura said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well I know that the curse mark is probably troubling you so I thought a nice massage might help." Sakura said.

"Ohhh. Sure that would be great Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Good. Now take off your shirt." Sakura said.

"Eh?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Trust me Naruto-kun I've given you massage before remember." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and took of his shirt, Sakura looked at him and blushed.

**"Would you take a look at that!"** IS squealed.

'Shut up!' Sakura yelled at her inner.

Sakura ordered him to lay down which he did then she straddled his waist from behind. She applied a small amount of chakra to make the massage feel better, she rubbed up his back then up to his shoulders. Her hand rubbed over the curse mark and she felt a knot, she added both pressure and chakra then felt the knot go away. She smiled but only for a moment because then the curse mark spread over the left side of Naruto's body. Naruto quickly shot up and grabbed his neck, he grunted in pain as the mark continued to spread over the rest of his body.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Sakura cried.

"I-it's okay Sakura-chan I know you didn't mean to." Naruto grunted.

Sakura got up and went over to Naruto.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto screamed at her.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto kneeled there and waited until the curse mark receded back to it's place upon his neck. Naruto removed his hand and Sakura was able to get a better look at it. It had three thick curved lines that spiked then angled up into another spike then curved back to it's starting point. It also had three arced thick spikes outside the intial three lines. Naruto sat down and was breathing heavy, Sakura crawled slowly toward him and gently placed her hand on his right shoulder. Naruto raised his hand and covered her's with his.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." She said.

"No. No it's not, you were trying to help me and I screamed at you and that was wrong." Naruto said as he leaned back onto her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his.

"Y'know I'd really like it if you'd be so kind as to finish that massage." Naruto said.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled.

Naruto resumed his position on the ground and Sakura once again straddled his waist. She began to rub his back with and felt his muscles loosen as he moaned with pleasure.

"Mmmn. That feels great Sakura-chan." He said.

"Good." Sakura said as she continued the massage.

Soon his breathing became softer and his eyes closed.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked.

She leaned forward and discovered he had fallen asleep.

"What am I going to do with you Naruto-kun?" She asked aloud.

She decided to lie down on top of him and soon she also fell asleep. Naruto woke up two hours later with Sakura on his back, he gently woke her up too. Sakura got up and let out a cute yawn.

"Well good morning to you too." Naruto said as he put on his shirt.

"*yawn* What time is it Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'd say about 9:00P.M. Sakura-chan." He said.

"I should probably get home now." Sakura said.

"Okay I'll walk you there." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and latched onto his arm as they walked.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan this was probably the worst date you went on." Naruto said.

"What? No it wasn't, I can't explain it but somehow it was one of the greatest dates of my life." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Of course, but wasn't it bad for you Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"No, infact it was the greatest date I've ever had." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

He shrugged, they continued walking until they reached Sakura's porch.

"So I'll guess I'll see you soon right Sakura-chan?" Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Sakura said.

She pulled on his collar and held him in a passionate liplock. Naruto was taken back for a second until he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she went into her house.

Sakura waved at him one last time before the door closed, Naruto smiled as he walked back to his apartment.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Like I said I still need more doujutsu ideas but I've got an idea in my head and if worse case sinario I'll use it**

**-Raidori**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay thank you all for the great doujutsu ideas but sadly I've decided and well I'm going to use the name Daichigan (hell bound eye)**

**Praise goes to Kingsithis for throwing the idea at me.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been five days since Sakura and Naruto's first date and Sakura's birthday was coming up very soon.

"Dammit! It's almost March 28th and I still don't know what to get Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he flopped on his bed.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should take her to a fancy restaurant or something." He pondered out loud.

Naruto's lips turned into a sour scowl then he rolled around on his bed.

"Ahhhg! Why is this so hard?!" He yelled out loud.

"Okay let me think today is the 19th I've still got 9 days just relax Naruto you can do this." Naruto said as he sat up in his bed.

"Okay no I can't." He said as he flopped back down again.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and sighed, his thoughts began to wander back to that night two weeks ago.

"Heh still can't believe she let me kiss her, I remember back in the day if I even tried so much as to hug her she'd let loose a powerful punch." He said aloud.

Deciding he needed to sleep on it Naruto took a nap.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was sitting on her bed looking at the picture of team 7 when they were still all together, she smiled as she saw Naruto scowling at Sasuke who had a calm face. Only one other person was smiling other than her their sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"Wow never thought I'd be dating Naruto, but I'm glad I am." Sakura said aloud.

"I wonder if he'll remember my birthday? After all he is busy with ANBU stuff. I hope he'll be okay on his next mission." She said.

She shook her head and went downstairs to see her mom. When she got down she saw a note on the couch.

"What's this?" She pondered.

Sakura,

Had to work earlier than expected and won't be back until tomorrow sorry hun. I recently found out that I have to work on your birthday again sorry but I left your present in one of the cupboards in the kitchen if you want it now that is.

Love, Mom

'Great that's one more person who can't help me celebrate my birthday.' Sakura thought sadly.

Sakura put the letter down and went out the door to the spot where Naruto had taken her, she needed to be somewhere that she thought was safe. She ran through the village only thinking of getting there and nothing else, when she got there she found Naruto sitting against the tree in what appeared to be deep thought.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh hey Sakura-chan what's up?" Naruto smiled.

Sakura walked over to him and sat down with her back facing him.

"I just found out that my mom has to work on my birthday." She said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll be there to make sure you have a great birthday." Naruto said.

He gently pulled her into his chest and held her there. As she rested against his chest she heard him yawn.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm still shaking off the sleep of my nap earlier." He said.

"So umm, what're you doing on the 28th?" She hinted.

"Nothing much, why?" He asked.

'Great, he said he'd give me a great birthday but he doesn't even know what day it's on.' She thought.

"Oh no reason." She said.

"Uh, okay." Naruto said and held Sakura tighter.

'Don't worry I haven't forgotten.' He said in his mind.

For some time they just sat there in silence, Sakura was sad that Naruto had said he had nothing planned for her birthday(yeah as if he'd forget!) while Naruto was wishing they could just stay like that because in about four hours he had to go on another mission and he was dreading what he had to do before he left. Sakura broke the silence.

"Naruto-kun why did you stop dating Ino?" She asked.

"Well it just didn't feel right do be with someone when I didn't feel that way about them." He said.

"But you two made love." Sakura said.

"I know and I regret it." He said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because, I took something Ino can never give to anyone again." Naruto said.

"But, inturn she also took something you can never give again." Sakura said.

"True but I always thought the whole giving your virginity to someone thing was special to girls." Naruto said which earned him a punch from Sakura.

"But what happens farther down the line when you meet a girl and you feel guilty because she actually waited for someone and now you can't give her yourself in that way." Sakura said.

"That's never gonna happen." Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked and looked up at Naruto.

"No girl would ever want to be with me for more than a couple of months, Ino proved that." He said.

"But you broke up with her." Sakura said.

"Is that what she told you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and so did you." She said.

"Well we're both lying, infact the day after we had made love she dumped me." Naruto said.

"What, I can't believe that." Sakura said.

"Well you should because it's true." Naruto said.

Sakura turned to face him and made him look at her.

"Naruto-kun, you need to stop thinking those thoughts otherwise you'll never be happy." Sakura said.

"I am happy Sakura-chan, I'm with you for now." He said and captured her lips.

Sakura closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She grabbed fistfuls of his gold hair, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in closer. Sakura opened one of her eyes and saw that Naruto was looking off into space, she broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" She asked.

"No I'm not." He said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want this to end, but I've got a mission soon." He said.

"Oh is that all? You'll be fine and I'll be here when you get back." Sakura smiled.

"It involves Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"What?!" Sakura asked now worried.

"Sakura-chan, I can't believe I'm saying this but it's over we can't see eachother anymore." Naruto said with a sad tone.

"Naruto-kun you're just being paranoid, you'll be fine and we can still be happy." Sakura said.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura but it's over." Naruto said as he walked off.

"Why?" Sakura asked before he was out of earshot.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why would you just dump me like that? Don't you care about me?!" She screamed at him.

'I'm doing this because I care about you Sakura-chan.' He thought sadly.

He didn't answer he only continued to walk away from her.

"I-I hate you Uzumaki Naruto!" She yelled at him.

"Good, now you won't care if I don't come back." He whispered.

Naruto jumped off and out of her sight, leaving Sakura crying in the grass. Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and cried, she cried even harder then when Sasuke had dumped her.

"Why does this happen to me?" She asked herself.

**With Naruto**

He had done what he felt was right, leaving Sakura was the only way he could focus on the mission. Now he was free to fight however he wanted on this mission, he didn't have to worry about being careful not to get himself killed. At the moment he and the other two members he still had left on his team were jumping through the trees to their destination.

"Naruto-taichou are you okay? You seem distracted." Asked Kotaro.

"I'm fine just kind of tired is all." Naruto responded.

His two team members nodded and concentrated on jumping through the forest.

"How long's the mission again?" Asked the other ANBU or Hanzo.

"6 days remember." Naruto said.

"Why so long?" Hanzo asked again.

"Not sure really, Tsunade-sama was drunk when she filled out the mission length." Naruto said.

"Surprise, surprise." Kotaro said.

"Well when it concerns Orochimaru you never know what to expect." Naruto said.

"True." Hanzo said.

"So it takes about a day to get where we're going and we're scouting for two days. Then why does the mission take six days?" Kotaro asked.

"Like I said Tsunade-sama was drunk." Naruto said.

They continued their journey in silence, once they got to a well hidden spot they set up camp.

"Okay, we'll stop here and scout tomorrow." Naruto said as he rolled out his sleeping bag.

"Right." Both Kotaro and Hanzo said.

All three of them went to sleep unaware of the sound nin watching them.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up and stretched then got to his feet, he woke up the other two then once all their stuff was properly put away.

"Alright, we're going to move out and be on your guard, with Orochimaru you never know what he's got up his sleeve.

Kotaro and Hanzo nodded then jumped up after Naruto. They went on in silence for three hours until they reached their target, they crouched on a different branch of a tree. They looked at what Orochimaru was planning exactly but only saw an empty field.

'What the hell?' Naruto wondered.

Suddenly Naruto was wanked out of the tree and onto the ground. Naruto looked up at his attacker and saw Mujihi.

"You again?!" Naruto questioned.

"Yes it's me again Naruto-sama." He answered calmly.

Mujihi picked Naruto up by his collar then threw him into the air, he jumped up after him then hit Naruto with an axe kick which sent him flying back down to earth. Naruto landed with a large amount of dust and rocks flying up, Mujihi came flying down onto Naruto. Naruto coughed up blood as Mujihi landed on him, he got off of Naruto and then took both his legs and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

"Naruto-taichou!" Hanzo yelled as he ran after the pair.

Hanzo was stopped by the infamous sannin Orochimaru.

"Ah ah ah. That's their fight you have to deal with me." Orochimaru said as he held his sword in his hand.

Hanzo took a step back and drew his sword, Kotaro jumped down next to him and held his sword as well.

"We can do this Hanzo, we can defeat him together." Kotaro said.

Hanzo nodded and attacked Orochimaru, he simply smirked and kicked Hanzo as he got closer. Kotaro charged seeing his chance only to be knocked back by Hanzo as he flew back.

"If you wish to defeat me shouldn't you at least try?" Orochimaru said a mocking voice.

Kotaro charged again just to have Orochimaru's sword slice through his ANBU bracers and sink into his skin. He took a step back and used the bunshin jutsu and charged again.

"If you wish to overwhelm me, you'll need to better than that." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru easily took out the bunshin then sliced at Kotaro but he dodged. Hanzo rushed Orochimaru and used an earth jutsu.

"Doton: Hineri no jutsu!" He called out.

Earth twisted up and around Orochimaru the earth managed to twist his torso while keeping his legs straight, Orochimaru's eyes rolled up in his head then he turned to mud.

"Kawarimi?!" Kotaro called.

Orochimaru came up from the ground and struck at Kotaro, he connected with Kotaro and hit him in the chest. Kotaro was sent back, Hanzo came down at Orochimaru and sliced with his sword. Orochimaru blocked his attack then punched him away, while they fought in their area back in the forest Mujihi was turning Naruto black and blue. Mujihi took Naruto by the arm and spun him into yet another tree, Naruto was teetering on the edge of unconciousness. Mujihi took Naruto and slammed him into the ground, then lifted him up into the air.

"Orochimaru-sama I do believe he's ready for the drug." Mujihi called out.

Orochimaru smirked and leaped over to them, he took something out of his pocket which seemed to be invisible.

"This Naruto-kun is a much more stronger version of the Seishingan drug it does not require the need of the coffin." Orochimaru explained.

"And what makes you think I'm going to take that huh?" Naruto asked.

"Well you either suffocate or take it your choice." Orochimaru said.

Mujihi then covered Naruto's nostrils, he held his breath as long as he could until basic survival needs came into play and he opened his mouth for air. Orochimaru shoved the drug into his mouth and held his hand their which forced Naruto to swallow the pills or choke on them.

"Soon Naruto-kun very soon you will join me." Orochimaru said as he leaped off with Mujihi following.

Hanzo and Kotaro ran up to Naruto and found him unconcious, they picked him up and leaped off back to their camp to see what they could do to help them.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**now then like I said I'm using the name Daichigan but I'm going to use my own design and my own abilities except for the power Kingsithis gave me**

**-Raidori**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Kay I'm not sure what to say here ^-^ other than time to read some more fanfic muhahahaha!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hanzo and Kotaro were kneeled next to Naruto as his brow furrowed and he mumbled incoherent words.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Questioned Hanzo.

"I don't know! But whatever's going on with him we need to stop it!" Kotaro said in a worried tone.

Naruto's limbs began to twitch it seemed like this was it but just as his fit was getting worse it stopped and he fell asleep. Kotaro checked his pulse and to his relief Naruto was okay he just passed out.

"Okay he's asleep, now let's do what we can to help him." Kotaro said.

Hanzo nodded and put a cold rag on Naruto's forehead, Kotaro used his kunai pouch to make an improvised pillow. While they tended to him, inside Naruto's mind all hell was breaking loose.

Naruto's mindscape

_Naruto was standing in the middle of the street while all of his friends were being killed and he couldn't do anything about it. One by one his friends fell under the blade of a cloaked figure,  
first Sasuke then Kakashi. Shikamaru and Ino were next followed by Asuma and Chouji, Tsunade fell quickly after Jiraiya who died protecting her. Shizune and Iruka died shielding some of the academy students, Konohamaru died protecting Moegi and Udon but failed as they fell soon after._

_"Stop it!" Naruto yelled but nothing happened._

_Soon only one person was left, Sakura. As the cloaked figure approached her Naruto read her lips as the formed the word "Naruto", he stood there in shock as the figure's blade came down on Sakura. He turned around and was able to see the figure's face and to his horror there under the hood was Naruto eyes red and face splattered with crimson blood. Naruto clutched his head and screamed, he fell to the ground and trembled._

_"Why." He whispered._

_"Because you are weak." Spoke a voice._

_Naruto looked up and saw the bottom of the cloak swirling in the wind, he looked higher and saw his face was a dark gray with black gothic lines under his eyes. Naruto quickly discovered that this was his second level curse mark._

_"Why." He asked again._

_"Because you are weak, if you were to embrace this power you could control the world. You could make sure this never happens just give in to it's power." His otherself said._

_"No I will not just give in, I will control this power!" Naruto screamed as he stood up._

_Naruto took hold of his mirror's sword and thrust it into his heart. The mirror Naruto smiled and dissappeared in a plume of smoke._

Real world

Naruto's eyes shot open as the curse mark spread across his body then the markings connected to from his second level. Hanzo and Kotaro looked over at Naruto then ran over to him.

"Naruto-taichou are you okay?" Hanzo asked.

Naruto didn't answer, his hand flew up and gripped Hanzo's throat. He clawed at Naruto's hand in an attempt to free himself but Naruto's grip only tightened and soon Hanzo's air supply was cut off. Hanzo's eyes rolled up in his head then he fell limp, Kotaro leaped back in shock.

"Naruto-taichou what're you doing?" He asked in surprise.

At the moment Naruto was to driven by an unknown source of bloodlust, He simply advanced upon Kotaro and grabbed his throat as well. Naruto threw him against a tree and followed, Naruto slammed his fist into Kotaro's gut and forced it staright through. Naruto withdrew his bloodied hand from Kotaro and let him fall to the ground, Naruto looked into the pool of blood that began to form and saw himself.

'Is that me?!' He questioned himself.

Shocked by what he looked like Naruto quickly reverted back to his normal self, he looked at his two dead teammates.

"What have I done." He cried.

**"Kit there's no point in fretting over it now, you should get back to Konoha."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto got to his feet and began to drag himself back to Konoha, four hours into his trek back he collapsed face first into the hard dirt.

"I can't do this, I'm not strong enough." Naruto said.

**"Yes you can kit but not with the power you have now."** Kyuubi said.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked.

**"What I mean is that you need the power of hell."** Kyuubi explained.

'I will not use this mark.' Naruto said.

**"You don't have to, what you need is the power of the Daichigan."** Kyuubi said.

'Daichigan? But isn't that doujutsu a myth?' Naruto asked.

**"It is only mentioned in myth because no human has been able to get to where it is located."** Kyuubi explained.

'Where is it located then?' Naruto asked.

**"Well as it's name suggests it is in hell."** Kyuubi said.

'Hell? But how am I supposed to get there without dying?" Naruto asked.

**"Kit, I may be trapped within you but I still posses the knowledge of many jutsu."** Kyuubi said.

"Then you know of a jutsu to get me into hell?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes, now what you must do is concentrate my chakra and say this: Jigoku no kuchiyose."** Kyuubi told him.

Naruto summoned Kyuubi's chakra then repeated the jutsu.

"Jigoku no kuchiyose!"

A large flame surrounded Naruto and he began to sink into the ground. As the flames vanished Naruto found himself in a world of fire and demons, stalactites of molten rocks came down an inch above Naruto's head.

**"Welcome to hell kit."** Kyuubi said.

'So where is the Daichigan?' Naruto asked.

**"To gain the Daichigan you must go and find the creator of doujutsu, Ringoku."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto began to walk farther into the depths of hell until he found a large demon, the demon was wearing a black overcoat and old ragged shorts. He was red and had teeth that went out of his mouth then curled up. The demon turned around after noticing Naruto, around his neck he had a necklace with three gems on it, one lavender, one red and one that was both red and black.

"Hmmm? A human down here with no fatal wound?" The demon rumbled out.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm looking for the demon Ringoku." Naruto said.

"Well you found him that'd be me, what can I do for ya'?" Ringoku asked.

"I'm here for the Daichigan." Naruto said.

"The Daichigan eh? What makes you think you are worthy enough to wield the Daichigan?" Ringoku asked.

"Have you trained your eyes to see your opponents moves or chakra points?" He added.

"What does that have anything to do with getting the Daichigan?" Naruto asked.

"Simple you see back before the earth was plagued by war among lords there was a man an accupunturist who had memorized a person's pressure points which he attacked with sharp punches, the gentle fist style it is now called. He was a great warrior and he had proven himself to me so I created the Byakugan and gave it to him. After him there was a woman who had trained her eyes to read her opponents attacks, so precise were her predictions on where her enemy would strike she inspired me to created the Sharingan. I added the ability to see through and copy nin and genjutsu. The Daichigan on the other hand is the first doujutsu I had ever created and since then I've been waiting for someone strong enough to give it to.  
So I ask again what makes you think you are worthy to posses these eyes?" Ringoku said.

"I will not lie to you, I have not trained myself to such feats nor have I gained such power." Naruto said.

"Hmmm is that so?...Well then you may have the Daichigan." Ringoku said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I've been waiting for someone who was not some prodigy who was used to having everything handed to them on a silver platter. I've been watching you since you were born Naruto and I've came to a conclusion you are indeed worthy of the Daichigan." Ringoku said.

He grasped the black and red gem then put his hand over Naruto's eyes horizantaly then transferred the power into Naruto.

"There it is done, now the Daichigan is in your DNA it is now the kekki genkai of the Uzumaki clan." Ringoku said.

"Arigatou, Ringoku." Naruto said.

Naruto took a few steps back then the same flame that brought him here sent him back to the earth. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that nothing had changed.

'Kyuubi how long was I in hell?' Naruto asked.

**"I'm not sure but what I do know is that today is the 27th."** Kyuubi said.

'What?! I was down there for a whole week!' Naruto asked.

**"It would appear so."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto quickly stood up and then fell back down. While he had attained the power of hell but he was still drained from the curse mark, Naruto got back up and once again began to slowly drag himself back to Konoha. As Naruto walked the guilt and sorrow he felt for what he had done came rushing back, his pace slowed until he was barely moving at all. It had begun to rain on the second day of his walking, it was now Sakura's birthday. Naruto finally made it to Konoha and went to pick up the gift he had placed on reserve for Sakura.

'Even if she hates me I'm still getting her present.' Naruto said in his head.

Instead of going to Sakura's house he went to the same place where he had taken Sakura for their date and the same place where he had broken up with her.

**With Sakura**

She was sitting on her bed crying while rain pelted her window.

"I don't hate him, then why did I say I did?" Sakura asked herself.

"Whenever I think about him I get this odd feeling. I'm not sure what it is but I think that I lov-

_Kracck!_

She was cut off as thunder boomed in the sky and lightning danced across the clouds. She looked outside her window and saw that the gentle drizzle had turned into a full fledged storm.

"Naruto-kun." She said.

Sakura ran down her stairs and grabbed an umbrella before she left the comfort of her house. She checked everywhere, Ichiraku's, ANBU headquarters and his apartment. He wasn't in any of those places.

"One more place and if he's not there then...No I shouldn't think like that." Sakura told herself.

She ran as fast as she could slipping a few times, she finally reached their area. She looked behind the tree and there was Naruto in his clothes without the ANBU armor. He had this lost look in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked up at her then looked back to the ground, she walked infront of him with the umbrella held above both of them.

"I lost control Sakura-chan." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The curse mark, I lost control and I...killed them both." Naruto said.

The umbrella fell to the ground as Sakura kneeled down and embraced Naruto. She held him as he just looked at the ground, he went into his pocket and pulled out a long box.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sakura looked down and saw the box Naruto was holding, she took it out of his hand then opened it. She gasped at what she saw, there in the box was a necklace. It was a thin chain and on the end of it was cherry blossom.

"Naruto-kun it's beautiful." She said.

Naruto didn't say anything he only kept his gaze on the ground. Sakura took his hand and led him back to her house, once they were at her house she got him some dry clothes and left him alone to change. Once he was changed she came back into her room to see Naruto sitting on her bed, she crawled up behind him and began to twirl his hair between her left index finger.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"If you hate me, then why are you being so nice to me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I said that and you know ever since you left on your mission I haven't stopped thinking about you." She said.

"I'm not sure how to explain this but I'll give it a shot. Everytime I think about you I get this weird feeling, not like the feeling I got when I was around Sasuke when we were kids. No this feeling is much stronger, I've been giving it some thought and I think that... I love you Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto upon hearing this sat there in shock, he couldn't believe it. Haruno Sakura just told him that she loved him.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Mmmn. You don't have to tell me anything right now Naruto-kun." Sakrua said.

She pulled him down with her onto the bed and went to sleep, Naruto on the other hand was still shocked so it took him another three hours or so to get to sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes yes I know short chapter but we're getting to the good stuff.**

**-Raidori**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, I've got the worst headache right now it's lasted for like 5 hours (whaaa!) 'kay after this chapter I may not update for awhile**

**I've got a couple other stories rolling around in my head.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura woke up before Naruto and went downstairs, when she got down there she noticed another letter.

Sakura,  
As we both know my boss hates me, so I'll be working much longer than expected. I have to go to a different village for a while probably about 4 months sorry.

Love, Mom.

"Great just great." Sakura sighed to herself.

Shrugging she went into the kitchen and began to make some breakfast for her and Naruto.

Back with Naruto

Naruto sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead.

'Okay I give why did I need the Daichigan?' He asked the Kyuubi.

**"Huh? Oh right you didn't really."** Kyuubi answered.

'What?!' He yelled at the fox.

**"Well I figured it was the only way you'd realized that Konoha was evil, and with those eyes you can destroy this place."** Kyuubi said.

'Yeah? And why would I want to do that?' Naruto asked.

**"Shall I enlighten you?"** Kyuubi asked.

Kyuubi began to play back memories from when Naruto was just a child, the beatings, the name callings, the lonliness. As Naruto watched all of these things the hatred for Konoha he had long forgotten began to well up inside him. Unbeknownst to him all his hatred had activated the Daichigan, Naruto shook his head and went to the bathroom. He splashed water in his face then looked in the mirror, his eyes had changed. Instead of their usual blue they were red, his pupil was black and seven other dots were surrounding the pupil. In each space between the dots was a line that arced then continued and went to the brim of his eyes.

"So this is the Daichigan." Naruto said to himself.

"The what?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

He looked over at her and saw her holding a tray with two plates of food.(I'm not sure what they have for breakfast in Japan so just bare with me.) The two plates had what looked like eggs and some rice plus two glasses of orange juice. When Sakura saw his eyes she gently put down the tray then rushed to his side.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong with your eyes?" She asked worried.

"Nothing, just leave it." Naruto told her.

"Nothing? That's not nothing just let me-

"Get away from me!" He cut her off.

Sakura took three steps back and looked at Naruto, he looked straight into her eyes with his new Daichigan. Sakura fell to the floor shaking with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, what's happening to you?" She asked him scared.

**"That's right kit let your emotions run wild, let me take over."** Kyuubi said.

'That's the real reason you wanted me to have the Daichigan.' Naruto said mentally.

'So when you could take my body you'd have a most powerful doujutsu. Isn't it?' He asked.

**"Very good kit, yes that is the true reason."** Kyuubi said.

'Then the only way to make sure that doesn't happen is if I'm not in this village.' Naruto said.

**"What're you talking about kit?"** Kyuubi asked.

'I don't think you should know.' Naruto said as he cut the Kyuubi off.

Naruto turned around and walked out of Sakura's house, leaving her on the floor lightly sobbing. Sakura got off the floor and chased after him, she found him walking down the street.

"Naruto-kun wait!" She yelled after him.

Naruto stopped and turned around, Sakura caught up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Tell me, tell me what's wrong." She said.

"Nothing's wrong Sakura-chan." He said.

"Don't give me that bull Naruto-kun." She said.

"Eh....geez, alright Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Wait lets go back to my room so we can talk in private." Sakura said.

She took his hand and led him back to her house, they went inside and went into her room. Sakura closed the door and sat on her bed next to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto-kun spill it." She said.

"Hmmm? Where should I start? Okay I'll start at the beginning, you see after we broke up and I went on the mission we were ambushed by Orochimaru. At first it was a simple scouting mission but he knew we were there. With him was that Mujihi guy, and once again he beat me into an inch of my life. Orochimaru was playing with Hanzo and Kotaro when Mujihi called him over and forced this weird pill into my mouth which I guess gave my curse mark the level two ability. I had this weird dream and when I woke up I was in my second state and in blind fury killed Kotaro and Hanzo. When I realized what I had done I began to drag myself back to Konoha only to collapse in exhaustion. Kyuubi, being the loving creature he is had me transport myself to hell and gain the Daichigan. It was only today that I found out that he only wanted me to have the Daichigan so he could have it when he took my body." Naruto explained.

Sakura threw her arms around him which forced him onto the mattress, she placed her lips to his.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry." She said as she took her lips away.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"That you lost not only your teammates but that Kyuubi is trying to get you to give into him." She said.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry too." He said.

"For what." She asked.

"One for yelling at you and two that I have to leave." He said.

"Why do you have to leave?" She asked.

"Because I'm scared what'll happen if I stay in the village." He said.

"How long will you be gone then?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, it could weeks, months or even years." He said.

"Well if you're going to be gone for years then I'd better make the most of the time we have now shouldn't I?" She said as she pressed her lips to his.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. She opened her lips and he thrust his tongue inside, their tongues wrestled for dominance. Sakura broke the kiss for much needed air.

"Sakura-chan, were you telling the truth last night?" He asked her.

"About what....oh! Yes I was telling the truth, I love you Naruto-kun." She told him.

He smiled and captured her lips, his hands went to the zipper of her shirt. He pulled it down and slided the garment as far off as he could, Sakura seeing what he was getting at pulled it the rest of the way off. Sakura tugged at his shirt, knowing what she was implying he broke the kiss just long enough to take his shirt off. Naruto reached up and unclasped her bra, then he flipped them over so he was the one on top. He looked at her and smiled, Sakura did the same. He kissed down from her jaw to her chest and through the valley between her breasts. He got down to her shorts and took them off with his teeth, leaving her clad in only a pair of light pink panties. Sakura's hands traveled to his waistband and tugged, Naruto grabbed her hands and took off his pants for her.

"Naruto-kun please sit down on the bed." She told him.

He obeyed and sat down on her bed in only his boxers, Sakura kneeled down and slid his boxers off. She looked at his half erect manhood, she gulped, yes she was nervous she wasn't quite sure what to do. She hesitantly and gently wrapped her hand around it, she felt it harden at her touch, she gently stroked it and soon it was fully erect.

'How am I supposed to fit that in me?' She thought.

She placed her lips on his member and slowly brought it into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down earning a moan from Naruto, but she wanted to hear him more. She swirled her tongue on the tip of his member and stroked what didn't fit in her mouth.

"Grrr, oh Sakura-chan." Naruto growled out.

"Does it feel good Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"God yes, don't stop." He answered.

She continued with her actions, Naruto was breathing hard.

"S-Sakura-chan, I'm gonna...ungh!" He growled.

Sakura's mouth was filled with his seed and she swallowed it all, she looked up at him and saw that he was breathing hard and looking down at her. She stood up and brought his head into her chest. Naruto pinned her on her back and removed her panties, Naruto placed a kiss on her lower lips. He slowly slid one finger into her, she moaned at his touch. He thrust his finger in and out of her with rapid pace.

"Naruto-kun!" She moaned.

Sakura arched her back as her orgasm racked her body.

"Wow, Sakura-chan you're really sensitive aren't you." He said.

"I've never been touched like that Naruto-kun." She told him.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I'm your first?" He asked her.

"Yes, you're my first Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto smiled and crawled on the bed hovering over her, Sakura smiled and kissed him.

"Naruto-kun." She said.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Please be gentle." She said.

"Don't worry I will." He told her.

'But only for awhile.' He thought.

He slowly sunk his member into the heat of her body.

"I'm sorry it's going to hurt for a moment." He said as he captured her lips.

He continued pushing into her until he broke her hymen, she cried into his mouth. She pulled back from the kiss.

"It's okay to keep going Naruto-kun."

He nodded and slowly pulled back then thrust into her with force, she moaned and he did it again. Slowly but surely his pace increased and soon he was thrusting into her at a pace which would make an ordinary man climax, but because of the Kyuubi he was able to hold out longer than an ordinary man. Sakura however didn't have a special force which would make her hold out longer then an ordinary woman and soon her second orgasm washed over her.

"Naruto-kun!" She moaned.

"God, Sakura you're so tight." He growled into her ear.

He kept going and Sakura not wanting him to leave her just yet was holding on as long as she could. Soon Naruto's thrusts got harder, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as her third orgasm hit her.

"Sakura-chan, I need to pull out for a moment, untie your legs." He growled.

"No." She moaned.

"But Sakura-chan, if I release inside you might get-

"I know, and if I do then I want it to be your child Naruto-kun." She smiled and placed her lips on his.

Knowing that it was okay he gave four last thrusts and his seed burst into her, Sakura having three orgasms was exhausted and passed out. Naruto was able to pull himself free of Sakura's warmth do to her legs going limp with the rest of her body. He got his now clean and dry clothes from the other day, he tucked Sakura into her bed and placed on final kiss on her forehead then left out the window. He stopped at the ANBU headquarters to pick up a sword seeing as how he had lost his on his last mission, once he had his sword he went to his true destination.  
He jumped from roof to roof heading to the Hokage tower, and Tsunade's office.

'Hmmm, I think I'll take a page from Ero-sennin's book and use the window instead of the door.' He thought to himself.

He did just that as he landed on the area after the window he tapped the glass and Tsunade turned around. She smiled and opened the window.

"Ohh, Naruto-kun how nice to see you, so what's up?" She asked.

"Well I need to leave the village for a bit." He said.

"Really what for?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, Kyuubi's been trying much harder to break free and I think I know of a way to make sure that he doesn't." He said.

"Oh really? And how might that be?" She asked.

"When Ero-sennin and I were training one day I asked him about the Ten no Yaiba(Heaven's blade.) and if it really did exist." He said.

"And?" She asked again.

"He said that it might and if it does it is either in the water or on one of the islands off the coast of Konoha." He explained.

"And you mean to go to these islands and track down the sword?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I do." He said.

"Hmmmm, well ever since you joined the ANBU you've only taken one day off and still you have 5 months worth of vacation time saved up and I can probably give you an extra week or so."

"Really?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes but that's all I can give, if you don't come back in the time I've set then I'll have to send ANBU to come and get you understood?" She asked.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." He said and jumped off.

'Those years in the ANBU have definately changed you Naruto.' Tsunade thought.

She watched Naruto until he was no longer in eye sight then sat back down to do more paperwork.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There we go sorry I haven't updated for some time but the next chap should be out sooner then this one was.**

**-Raidori**


	8. Chapter 8

**Told ya the next chap was going to be out soon, and be warned there is going to be some character death in the next few chapters not gonna tell you who though**

**and from now on when I use a jutsu that I came up with I'll tell you what it is.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto had reached the coast of Konoha faster than he had hoped and looked out at the vast sea.

"Hmmm, this could take forever unless I do this. Kage bunshin no jutsu." He said calmly.

In an explosion of smoke there were 20 Naruto's plus the real one.

"Alright 19 of you are going to check out the islands for anything that may contain the Ten no Yaiba, and you and I are going to check under the water." He told them.

The Naruto's saluted and went off to the water, the real Naruto and his clone that stayed swam under the water's surface. They swam as deep as they could and looked around.

'Hmmm, nothing not even a small shine of metal.' Naruto thought.

Then one of his clones cancelled itself and the information it had gathered went to Naruto's mind.

'Well it may be the only chance I've got.' Naruto thought as he swam to the surface.

He stood on the water with chakra and ran to the island where his clone had poofed out of existance. When he walked onto the shore of the island there was a large gothic cathedral, he walked up to the large doors and pushed them open. The aged hinges of the doors protested loudly as the doors were pushed open, he walked in and saw rows of old broken benches. As he looked around he noticed a man sitting infront of a cabinet with his back to Naruto.

"Excuse me, sir?" Naruto called out.

"So another hopeful has come here seeking Ten no Yaiba." The man said.

"How did you-

"Know why you came here?" The man finished his sentence.

The man stood up and turned to face Naruto, he had an angled face with gray hair and a scar going diagonally across his face. The man's eyes held kindness and power at the same time,  
he wore a pure white shirt that went down to his thighs. He had pants the same color as his shirt and black chinese kung fu shoes, to help him stand he had a straight cane.

"Many men and women have come to this place of worship seeking Ten no Yaiba and all have failed." The man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"They call me Hikaru, and I am the last follower of Heiwa." Hikaru explained.

"Heiwa?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you see my young friend many years ago before the great ninja villages were formed there was a religion Heiwa. Our beliefs such as our name suggests were centered around peace.  
The symbol for which we rallied behind was Ten no Yaiba, the weapon of peace and justice. Over time our religion fell apart and Ten no Yaiba fell into myth." Hikaru said.

"That's an interesting story Hikaru-san but I'm afraid that I need Ten no Yaiba." Naruto said.

"Oh really? And what is your name my young friend?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said.

"Ah, Naruto-san the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune no?" Hikaru said.

"Yes that is correct." Naruto said.

"Well, before I can even think about letting you try for Ten no Yaiba I must ask. What is your intention for the blade?" Hikaru asked.

"If legend fits then I can kill the Kyuubi correct?" Naruto asked.

"Yes with Ten no Yaiba you can kill any bijuu and seal their power within the blade." Hikaru said.

"Then that is my intention with Ten no Yaiba." Naruto said.

"A very good intention, that is. But if you wish to use Ten no Yaiba you must prove to me that you are indeed strong enough." Hikaru said.

Hikaru gripped the top of his cane and pulled, a blade emerged from his cane then he pointed at Naruto. Naruto drew his sword aswell, they stared at one another in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this Hikaru-san? I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said.

Hikaru smiled and ran at Naruto, he stabbed and Naruto parried and made Hikaru go past him. Hikaru didn't waste anytime he quickly turned around and charged Naruto again, and once again Naruto was ready for him. When Hikaru and Naruto were close enough they both swung at eachother, their swords connected and went flying off into the rows of benches. Naruto and Hikaru looked over at where their swords had landed, Hikaru seeing Naruto was distracted punched him. Naruto took a few steps back and dropped into his fighting stance, his right fist was close to his body and his left hand was slightly outstretched infront of him.

"Hmmm, a most interesting style Naruto-san. Northern Shaolin, I however am also well trained in Northern Shaolin." Hikaru said.

He dropped into a similar stance only instead of his right hand being a fist it was slightly outstretched as well. Naruto took one large step and struck at Hikaru who blocked Naruto's punch with his forearm and kicked, Naruto twisted to the side and did a jumping spin kick aimed at Hikaru's head. The kick connected and sent Hikaru into two of the decaying benches, Naruto waited and watched then Hikaru came out with a long cylindrical piece of wood. He spun it around his hands and around his neck then stopped, he looked right at Naruto then smiled.

"No disrespect Hikaru-san, but you're a little weird." Naruto said.

Hikaru continued to smile as he rushed at Naruto, who deflected the weapon and gave an axe kick to the middle of it breaking the piece of wood. Hikaru bent down and picked up the other part of his weapon and used them both. Naruto groaned as he blocked the attacks Hikaru sent his way, his forearms were beaten raw from the wood. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and went on the offensive, he rushed Hikaru with a flurry of punches not giving him time to counter. Somehow during all this Naruto ended up facing away from Hikaru, he bent back slightly and punched rapidly only to have Hikaru block them all. Naruto seeing and opening gave a medium forced double punch to Hikaru's gut, Naruto turned and face him again then went into a new stance, Drunken boxing.

"Oh? Naruto-san you know Drunken boxing as well?" Hikaru asked.

"You will find that I am well trained in many types of fighting styles." Naruto said.

Naruto intentionally stumbled toward Hikaru and gave a stumbling punch, Hikaru dodged only to be met with Naruto's head to his. Hikaru took a step back and rubbed his forehead, Naruto was standing there swaying from side to side. Hikaru regained his composure and rushed at Naruto again, he simply smirked and attacked with a stumbling kick. Hikaru blocked the kick only to see a fist traveling to his face, he was able to grab the fist just before it reached his face. Naruto renched his hand free and jumped back then fell back into his Northern Shaolin stance. Hikaru gritted his teeth and charged Naruto one more time, Naruto charged him aswell. They met and threw punches and kicks at one another, each of them blocked or dodged.  
Hikaru was having a much harder time than Naruto was, Naruto being in the prime of his youth could keep this up longer then the elderly man but he was reaching his limit. Hikaru ducked under one of Naruto's punches and pushed him away, Naruto regained his footing and stood there near the door opposite of where Ten no Yaiba was stored. Hikaru was breathing hard as was Naruto.

'Damn can't keep this up for long.' Naruto thought.

Luckily, Naruto had activated the Daichigan right then and there. Hikaru charged him once more, and as Naruto watched Hikaru come at him he noticed something different. Hikaru's movement was easier to read, even the slightest twitch in his muscles were vividly clear to him.

'There!' Naruto mentally shouted as he ducked.

Hikaru's fist went right over Naruto's head, he kicked only to have Naruto move out of the way with ease. Naruto rose up and kicked Hikaru away, Hikaru charged him again and Naruto smirked as he watched him get closer. Naruto dodged Hikaru's punches then delivered a powerful kick to the side of his face, Naruto stood there with his arms by his sides.

'Is this the power of the Daichigan? Or is this what it's like to wield the Sharingan? It doesn't matter, so long as I have these eyes I can't lose.' Naruto thought.

Hikaru ran at Naruto one last time, Naruto smirked and he waited until Hikaru was within striking distance. Naruto ducked under the two punches Hikaru sent his way then backflipped over a kick. When he landed he hit Hikaru in the stomach with the back of his right palm and his left open palm, Hikaru went flying back to where Ten no Yaiba was sealed. Hikaru got up out of the debris he was launched into.

"Very good Naruto-san, you are indeed worthy of using Ten no Yaiba." Hikaru said.

He took a key out of his now dirty shirt and unlocked the cabinet and pulled out the sword. Naruto walked over to him and looked at the sword, it's sheath was white with a gold cap to it.  
Naruto drew the sword from it's sheath, it's hilt was the same color as the sheath and had what looked like a gold flame at the bottom. The guard was pointed and the blade was the color of basic steel. (I know not the greatest description so try and picture Mugen's sword from Samurai Champloo.)

"Incredible, such a beautiful sword." Naruto said in awe.

"Yes it is, what are you going to do now that you have obtained Ten no Yaiba?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not sure, after all I've still got 5 months worth of time." Naruto said.

"If you still have that much time would you like for me to train you?" Hikaru asked.

"Train me? In what exactly?" Naruto asked.

"I could train you in both, how to use Ten no Yaiba's abilities and in the study of Heiwa." Hikaru told him.

Naruto pondered the possibilty of learning how to use Ten no Yaiba and learn more about Heiwa.

"I'd love for you to train me Hikaru-sensei." Naruto bowed.

"Good, it's about time for a new generation of Heiwa followers." Hikaru said as he walked out of the catherdral.

Naruto followed him outside and they began their training.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was sitting on her bed remembering the time Naruto and her had shared a week ago.

"I never knew anyone could make me feel that good." Sakura said to herself.

"I know he was worried about Kyuubi breaking free but.....why couldn't he take me with?" She asked herself/.

**"Because, Naruto-kun is worried more about what would happen to you than Kyuubi breaking free."** IS said.

'Yeah I guess that makes sense, or maybe he thought that I'd just get in the way.' Sakura sadly thought.

**"Oh come on, you're not the same girl you were 4 oh sorry 5 years ago."** IS said.

'True, but Naruto isn't the same boy he was when he was 13 either.' Sakura said.

**"So? You're much much stronger then when you were 13 both mentally and physically."** IS said.

'Yeah but-

**"OH WHAT NOW!?"** IS cut her off.

'It's just, what if he didn't want me to come with him because he doesn't feel that way about me.' Sakura said.

**"Doesn't feel that way about you?! Hello he had sex with you didn't he?"** IS said.

'Well yes but he also had sex with Ino.' Sakura said.

Her inner wasn't sure what to say then, for sometime it was quiet in both Sakura's mind and her room. She got up off her bed and went to go see Ino, when she reached the Yamanaka flower shop she saw Ino sitting at the counter with a very bored expression. Sakura walked in with a chime as the bell above the door rang, Ino looked over and smiled.

"Hi, Sakura." Ino waved.

"Hey Ino." Sakura answered.

"So is there anything you wanted to talk about or did you come just to see me?" Ino asked.

"Why did you break up with Naruto, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"What're you....hmm, so you know that I dumped him not the other way around." Ino said.

Sakura nodded and asked her again, Ino took a breath then began to explain.

"Well you see, as selfish as it is I only used Naruto to get Sasuke's attention. The only part that I didn't count on was me and Naruto having sex, once I saw that my plan wasn't going to work I decided to let Naruto concentrate on the ANBU and more importantly focus on you again." Ino said.

"I can't believe that you would use him like that. Naruto-kun is the sweetest guy in this village, you took his virginity all to get Sasuke to notice you?!" Sakura yelled at her.

"No, that night wasn't supposed to happen Sakura." Ino said.

"Really? Then how did it happen?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well you see it happened like this: Naruto and I were out on a date, and for some reason I ordered sake as a beverage the fact that neither the waitress nor Naruto objected was odd.  
After downing a few glasses of sake I was oddly enough starting to feel a bit frisky, I dragged Naruto back to my house and took him." Ino said.

"I can't believe you." Sakura said.

"I know and ever since then I've felt awful, for two reasons actually. One the fact that I robbed Naruto of something you can only give once, and two that all this happened just because I wanted Sasuke for myself." Ino explained.

"Did you tell this to Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, infact the morning after, we both agreed to never tell anyone how it happened only just that it happened. Then I said it would be best if we didn't date anymore." Ino said.

"So what about he dumping you part did you agree on that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, actually I was the one who suggested it." Ino said.

"Thanks for telling me Ino, I have to go now." Sakura said.

"Okay, see you 'round Sakura." Ino said.

Sakura waved as she walked out of the shop, her next destination was Sasuke and figure out exactly why he had dumped her. She went to his usual training grounds and sure enough he was there in the middle of the clearing meditating. She got only three steps toward him until he dropped his shoulders and looked over at Sakura, he put on a small smile.

"Hey, Sakura." He said as he turned around.

"Hey, Sasuke." She said.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." She said.

"Oh, so what's up?" He asked.

"Sasuke, why did you break up with me?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain." Sasuke said.

"Well at least try." Sakura said.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie to you Sakura when we were together I was happy, happier then I've ever been after well you know." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and asked him to continue.

"Over the four years we dated I began to see something different in your eyes, I could see that the excitement of dating the so called great Uchiha Sasuke was gone. Instead in your eyes was longing, longing for something else, someone else. And although we rarely saw him, everytime we saw Naruto the love and excitement that used to be saved for me was back only now it was for Naruto. Sakura I broke up with you so that you could be with the person you really wanted to be with." Sasuke explained.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Really." Sasuke said.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said.

She turned around and went back to her house, Sasuke watched as she left and felt sad no more was she his.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay terrrific, next chap will be out soon**

**-Raidori**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so you know I'm going to break down Naruto's training into small parts and summarize his training.**

**So if I get any guff about it then sheesh you clearly don't read a few simple words.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was laying in a clearing researching the Daichigan, so far he had learned that it offered the same abilities as the Sharingan plus it's own unique abilities. The Daichigan had it's own unique genjutsu, upon activation the unfortunate soul who looked into his eyes would be paralyzed on the spot, they wouldn't be able to breathe and complete fear would fill their body.  
It also seemed that the Daichigan was where the Mangekyou Sharingan got it's two infamous powers; Tsukuyomi and Amaretsu. Naruto kept reading down the list of powers the Daichigan held and was amazed, it offered something known as Kageton:Kagehonoo haretsu no jutsu (Shadow release Shadowflame burst.) and Kageton: Kageinazuma no jutsu (Shadow lightning)  
The more he researched the Daichigan the more he began to understand how it worked, and through all his studying he found out that like the Sharingan, the Daichigan also had it's own more powerful form. Bookyaku Daichigan (Oblivion Hellbound eye.).

"Naruto-san, are you ready for training?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmm? Oh right just let me do something real quick." Naruto said.

He stood up and created one shadow clone to continue studying the Daichigan and Ten no Yaiba while he went off to train with Hikaru.

"So Hikaru-sensei what're we going to learn today?" Naruto asked.

"Today, Naruto you are going to learn proper manners befitting a follower of Heiwa." Hikaru said as he sat down.

"Okay, so where do we start?" He asked again as he sat down.

"Out of all the teachers you've had who do you respect the most?" Hikaru asked.

"Ero-sennin of course." Naruto said.

"Well you wouldn't guess by what you call him, now what's his name?" Hikaru asked.

"Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"The next time you see him you are to call him Master Jiraiya." Hikaru said.

"Why actually say master? Why not just Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto asked.

"It is just how it's done." Hikaru said.

"Okay, so what else?" Naruto asked.

"Whenever you eat a meal no matter how small you are to pray." Hikaru said.

"Does that include basic snacks?" Naruto asked.

For the rest of the day while Naruto learned what he needed from Hikaru his clone studied the Daichigan and Ten no Yaiba. When Naruto cancelled the clone all the info that he had come across flooded into Naruto's head making him stop in his tracks while he held his head. Learning that Ten no Yaiba had an ability he decided to try it out, he went and got his new sword then stood out on the water.

"Ten no Kizuato!" He yelled. (Heaven's scar)

As he swung Ten no Yaiba a white crescent shaped blast escaped the blade and traveled down the water into the neighboring forest cutting down some many trees.

"Cool." Naruto said.

Over the next few months Naruto and Hikaru trained in both combat and the other beliefs of Heiwa.

"Once more Naruto-san." Hikaru ordered.

Naruto nodded his head and stood up, his hands were a blur as he did numerous hand signs, his hands stopped on the tiger seal.

'Katon: Zangoo no jutsu!' He called out in his mind. (Trench)

Naruto put his hands down on the ground and a flame bursted from his palms going in a straight line toward Hikaru. He simply countered with a simple water jutsu, though countered, Naruto's jutsu had worked.

"Very good Naruto-san, that's good for now take a break." Hikaru said.

Naruto nodded and flopped down on the grass, he sat there and thought about how long he had been away from Konoha.

'Hmm, so let me think. Somehow I was able to get here in a week and since then I've been training with Hikaru for 6 months, yet for some reason no ANBU have shown up to bring me back.  
That's weird but hey whatever the longer I'm here the stronger I'll get.' Naruto thought.

Hikaru went over to Naruto and handed him a bottle of water. Naruto accepted it with a thank you and drained it in less then three seconds.

"Thirsty?" Hikaru asked with sarcasim.

"A lil bit." Naruto answered.

Hikaru laughed at his response, then he ordered Naruto up so they could continue their training. Naruto got up with a groan and faced Hikaru, he was growing really tired of all this. They sparred with one another until the late hours of the night.

It's been a little more than 7 months since Naruto began to train with Hikaru and still no ANBU had shown up to get him back to Konoha, Naruto was currently meditating when Hikaru came up to him with something in his hand.

"Naruto, the time to become a true Heiwa master is now here." He said.

Naruto looked up at the elderly man, and eyed the bundle in his hand.

"Okay, so what's that?" Naruto asked gesturing to whatever Hikaru held.

He simply smiled and let the bundle unfold infront of him, it was and overcoat only with short sleeves instead of long. The coat was white with red flames on the bottom (remind you of a certin Hokage? Hmmm?) on the back which Naruto was able to get a look at had the symbol for Peace on it.

"This." Hikaru explained. "Is the traditional uniform of Heiwa."

"And this is mine now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes it is Naruto." Hikaru smiled.

Naruto stood up and took the overcoat from Hikaru, he put it on and found that it was a perfect fit.

"Thank you Hikaru-sensei." Naruto said.

"There is no need to call me sensei anymore Naruto. From here on out we are equals." Hikaru said.

"Oh, alright. So then what else do you have to teach me?" Naruto asked.

"There is nothing else to teach you Naruto, only one thing remains. I know of the Bookyaku Daichigan and I know how it is to be gained. You must kill someone who is close to you." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, yes you are close to me but I could never!-

"You must!" Hikaru cut him off.

"But what if it doesn't work? And all that happens is you dieing?" Naruto asked.

"Then that is what is to happen." Hikaru said.

Naruto shocked unsheathed Ten no Yaiba, with an apology he rushed at Hikaru and stuck him down. Naruto stayed their and watched as the last breath escaped the old man, then he went to the water's edge and looked at his own reflection.

"Bookyaku Daichigan." He said.

As he looked at his eyes nothing changed they remained their normal blue. With a sigh he sat back down and began to meditate.

'If Hikaru made me a Heiwa master then there were two, I just killed the other in an attempt to get a stronger Daichigan and failed, so now there is only one Heiwa master again. I would never of had to strike him down if it wasn't for this world, it was not my fault for killing him it was the land's. This world is evil and I must do everything to make it right again.' Naruto decided.

He got up and went to the island which used to hold Ten no Yaiba, if he was going to cleanse the world he needed a base of operations and more followers of Heiwa.

It had taken him a month but he had finally restored the cathedral to it's former glory, in his free time (when he wasn't cleaning the cathedral) he was able to give Hikaru a proper burial.  
After everything was properly set up he used his clones to "liberate" villages from the torment of the stronger ninja villages that controlled them. Soon after he had his clones going out word of Heiwa began to sweep over the continent, fearing the worst Naruto decided it would be best if he returned to Konoha and still sent his clones to help villages.

**In Konoha**

Sakura was walking down the streets with bags filled with groceries, her eyes were concentrated on the ground infront of her. Exactly one month ago today Naruto turned 19 and due to some odd reason was declared dead by Tsunade.

"Why would Tsunade-shishou declare Naruto-kun dead? I'm positive he told her that he was leaving, so then why?" Sakura asked herself.

As she continued her ponderings her feet had led her to Konoha's main gates, she looked up and sighed, she had been coming here a lot lately. Hoping by some chance that Naruto would come home early and they could be happy again.

"Maybe I was just fooling myself, what guy would want to stay with me?" Sakura asked herself.

As she continued to look out at the large forest that surrounded Konoha she thought she saw a flash of yellow, for safe measure she looked again and saw a person. A man was jumping through the trees, he had blond hair and a white overcoat on. The more detailed features she couldn't quite make out, as he got closer she noticed that he had a sword on his back and black pants with a matching black long sleeved shirt. Sakura walked a little farther out of Konoha's gate, the man gave one final leap and was standing infront of Sakura.

"I missed you Sakura-chan." He said.

Sakura dropped her bags and threw her arms around Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"You've been gone for so long! Tsunade-shishou declared you dead!" She cried again.

"Shhh, Sakura-chan just calm down." He told her.

Sakura backed up from him to get a better look, he had grown of that there was no doubt. His hair had grown down a little past his shoulders, with it's length it didn't spike anymore. His blue eyes were filled with something Sakura had never seen before, in his eyes he held true happiness.

"Naruto-kun you've....changed." She said.

"For better or for worse?" He asked.

"For better." She smiled.

He smiled as well and took her hand, he began to walk towards the Hokage's office to clear up this messy buissness of him being dead. They both walked into Tsunade's office with her huched over her desk scribbling things onto a piece of paper.

"Tsunade-sama?" Naruto said.

Tsunade looked up and saw the blond shinobi whom she thought was dead. So shocked was she that she dropped her pen, she shakily got up and staggered over to Naruto.

"Naruto, is that really you?" She asked.

"Yes, why did you declare me dead?" He asked.

"I sent ANBU along the entire coast of Konoha, every squad that came back said that you were nowhere to be found. You were gone for 7 months I just figured." Tsunade said.

"Well as you can see I'm not dead, and I'm ready to continue my service for Konoha." Naruto said.

"Good, I've got a mission for you. It seems that someone is going around all the villages we control in this war and somehow turning them against us, I need you to find this person and stop them permanently." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Naruto bowed.

"Seeing as you just got here after 8 months I'm going to give you 2 more days to relax then it's straight back to being a ninja got it?" Tsunade said.

"Got it." Naruto said.

Sakura was thrilled she had 2 whole days to be with Naruto no interruptions, she literally dragged him out of Tsunade's office and to her house. Once they were in her house Sakura ran up to her room with Naruto's hand still in her's. When they got into her room she closed the door then tackled Naruto onto her bed.(Sheesh take it easy Sakura!) Sakura attacked his face with a barrage of kisses, Naruto was able to make her stop and then they sat against the wall her bed was against. Sakura sat in Naruto's lap with his arms circled around her neck in a loving embrace.

"I really missed you Naruto-kun." She said.

"I know." He said. "So is there any chance that we were gonna be?" He questioned while rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Parents? No, I never got pregnant Naruto-kun." She said with disappointment.

"You sound a little disappointed Sakura-chan." He said. "Why is that?" He added.

"Even though you were going to be gone for quite some time I knew you would come back, you always do." She said.

"So, you were hoping to be a mother so when I got back we could be parents?" He asked.

"No, I was really hoping that I would get pregnant for two reasons acutally. One so you would stay, and two so that yes we could be parents and be happy." She said.

"Heh, well I'd be lieing if I said that I was hoping you wouldn't get pregnant. I would love if you and I were to be parents Sakura-chan." He said.

"We could always you know try again." She said.

Naruto looked at her and she looked back with an impish grin on her face. Naruto raised his eyebrows twice, soon both were on the bed naked and well don't think too hard about what happens next.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**See, told you I'd be breaking down his training, although that was really short.**

**Soon, soon you'll see where Heiwa shall go now that Naruto has got a hold of the religion.**

**-Raidori**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've recently got hooked on WoW *^-^***

**Right now you're here to read some more Naruto fanfic **

**______________________________________________________**

Sakura was cuddling further into the warmth of Naruto's body, he still had a whole day until he had to be back in service to Konoha and she was going to spend every moment she could with him. She smiled as his grip around her waist tightened, Sakura was wondering where she should take him for a date. She had saved some money from the missions she went on when he was gone, originally she was going to buy her own apartment but she wanted to make sure Naruto had a great time when he got back.

'Hmm, I don't want to leave this nice warm bed but I think that I should get some breakfast for him and I.' Sakura thought.

She slowly crawled out of her or their bed, she put on his shirt which reached down to her knees. She lightly padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, she found her mom sitting at the table sipping coffee.

"Good morning Sakura....is that Naruto's shirt?" The older Haruno questioned.

Sakura's cheek burned with a blush as she answered. "Yes kaa-san it is."

"So, you and Naruto did the dew?" Her mother teased.

"MOM!" Sakura moaned irritated.

"Oh, calm down. It's not like you two are parents, now that is something I would disapprove of, at least at your age anyway." She said.

"Well um, that's what Naruto-kun and I are shooting for kaa-san." Sakura said.

Her mother spit out the coffee she had in her mouth then looked at Sakura with crazy eyes.

"Are you insane Sakura?!" She yelled.

"SHHH! Naruto-kun is still sleeping." Sakura hushed.

"I don't care! My daughter is not going to be raising a child at 17 you hear me?!" She yelled again.

"I'm an adult I have been since I became a ninja you of all people should know that, and if I want to be a mom at my age then I will and you can't stop me." Sakura said.

"The hell I can't! So long as you live under my roof you'll live by my rules!" She yelled.

"FINE! I've got enough money, I'll move out then Naruto-kun and I can do whatever we want!" Sakura screamed at her mother.

The two Harunos glared at eachother then Sakura stomped back up to her room. When she got in Naruto was sitting up in the bed stretching and his back popped, he looked over at her and smiled. Sakura smiled back and walked over to him, Naruto pulled her to his chest.

"Did we wake you Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah you did." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine Sakura-chan." He said.

Sakura cuddled into him, Naruto rubbed her back until she drew back from his embrace.

"Naruto-kun, I think we should get our own place." Sakura said.

"Are you sure about that Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Very." She said.

"Well okay then, we can go looking for an apartment later today if you want." He said.

Sakura smiled and went to her bathroom to freshen up, Naruto watched her enter the bathroom then gave out a sigh. He flopped back down on her bed, he looked up at the ceiling and began to think.

'My clone is roaming the borders and driving out both Konoha and Iwa-Kumo nins that he may encounter. It's only a matter of time until Tsunade sends either me or another ANBU to deal with it. I guess I could just dispel the clone then hunt down some random enemy nin and bring their headbands to Tsunade.'

These thoughts raced through his head so he didn't notice Sakura come out of the bathroom still wearing his shirt but now she was also wearing a pair of knee high red pants.

"The bathroom's all yours Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto smiled and stood up, he walked over to the bathroom but gave Sakura a kiss before entering. Once inside he activated his Daichigan.

'This power, with it I can do more than just bring Heiwa back to it's former glory. With this power I can make an ideal world where people can be happy, with this power I can make Sakura happy.....can't I?' Naruto wondered as he washed his face.

Once he was all freshened up again he walked back outside, he grabbed his Heiwa cloak and Ten no Yaiba then grabbed Sakura's hand. They walked out of her old house and out into the bustling city of Konoha. They went to many realators looking for a place to live, but the second they caught a glimpse of Naruto their stupidity kicked in. They would overcharge the apartment to outragous amounts.

"Ugh, I don't think we're ever going to get our own place Naruto-kun." Sakura whined.

"Don't give up Sakura-chan, all we have to do is look harder." Naruto told her.

She nodded and continued on her way, soon they had gone through all of the apartments and houses in Konoha. Sakura and Naruto were sitting on a park bench thinking about what to do,  
soon an elderly couple saw them.

"Hmm, what do you suppose is wrong with the young couple over there?" The male of the couple asked.

"Who knows, maybe we should go over." The woman of the couple said.

They walked over to Naruto and Sakura and asked what was wrong, Naruto and Sakura both looked up.

"Well what's wrong?" The man asked.

"Oh it's nothing you should trouble yourself with." Naruto said.

Sakura agreed, that however was not good enough for the old couple.

"Well here's an idea, tell us and maybe we can help." The woman asked.

"Umm, well you see, Sakura and I, this is Sakura." Naruto gestured toward Sakura. "We're looking for a place to live but so far no luck."

"What a coincidence, you see we're going to move out of Konoha and into the land of waves. The house we're leaving behind isn't great but it would be such a shame to let it go to waste.  
so how would you two like to buy it from us?" The old woman asked.

"How much do you want for it?" Sakura asked.

"How much were you looking to spend?" The woman asked.

"About 3,500 Ryo." Sakura answered.

"Well that's not really a lot, but I suppose it'll do just fine." The old man smiled.

"Really?!" Sakura asked.

"Yes." The old man replied.

Sakura jumped up and hugged the elderly man.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura smiled.

"It's no trouble, you can move in today if you wish we're leaving in ten minutes anyway." The old woman said.

"Thank you very much." Naruto bowed.

Sakura handed the old couple the money inturn they gave her the adress, then she took Naruto's hand and rushed off to get her things from her mom's house. Once inside her mom's house she rushed up stairs and began to pack everything, with help from Naruto's shadow clones the packing was done in 15 minutes. After her things were packed they went to Naruto's apartment and got his stuff, they had decided to take Naruto's bed instead of Sakura's, his was bigger and more comfortable. Once they both had all their stuff they went to their new house.

"Wow." Sakura gasped as they saw their new house.

It was a simple two-story building with two large pieces of cloth hanging on the front of the building most likely used for a clan's symbol. The house itself was painted black with a red door,  
it had four windows from the front view. A simple place but it was more then Sakura expected, they walked in and checked the place out. It had a decent sized kitchen, three bathrooms and four bedrooms.

"Naruto-kun, will you please use your shadow clones to unpack our stuff?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Naruto smiled.

He put his hands in his favorite cross symbol gave out a calm "Kage bunshin no jutsu." after a large puff of smoke there were ten more Naruto's in the room, they got to work putting everything away. In 30 minutes everything was put away, Naruto and Sakura walked up to their new room and flopped down on the bed. Naruto looked outside and noticed that it was already dark out.

"Wow it must be later than we thought, eh Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at the clock and it read 11:00 P.M.

"How is it already 11:00 at night?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, all I do know is that tomorrow I have to go back to work as a ninja so I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Naruto yawned.

"Me too." Sakura said.

Sakura scooted her way into Naruto's arms and pulled the blankets over them.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He responded.

**____________________________________________________**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry if this isn't the greatest chapter it's just I've been wanting to get this out of the way**

**Next update should come faster then this one.**

**-Raidori**


	11. Chapter 11

**Like I said I was going to update soon, be warned the plot of this story is going to roll by really FAST.**

**But without further ado lets go.**

**Oh and if you've watched Star Wars III then you'll reconize a scene from it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**___________________________________________________________**

Naruto's first day back as a ninja of Konoha went exactly as he had planned, Tsunade had sent him on a solo mission to get rid of whatever or whoever was driving their forces out of crucial spots on the border. Since it was Naruto's shadow clone he simply disspelled it and hunted down a couple of Iwa nins for their headbands.

"Good job Naruto, now you're sure that's all of them?" Tsunade asked.

"Positive." Naruto replied.

"Well alright then, dismissed." Tsunade shooed him off.

Naruto walked out of the Hokage's building and began walking to their house where he assumed Sakura was. It took him a little while to remember the exact path back but he got it.

"Sakura-chan, I'm home." He announced as he walked into the door.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura squealed.

She glomped him and kissed him.

"Well now that's a hello." Naruto laughed.

Sakura smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what's for dinner Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I had hoped you would take care of that." Sakura said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, after a few minutes his obvious default came into play.

"How about Ichiraku's?" He said.

"Sure." Sakura sighed.

"Hey! Classics never go out of style." Naruto argued.

Sakura laughed and linked her arm with his, they walked out of their house and went on their way to Ichiraku's.

"So how did your mission go?" Sakura asked him.

"Fine, I'm stronger than I look ya know." Naruto said.

He flexed his free arm which made Sakura laugh.

"Yeah your just Mr. Muscle aren't ya?" Sakura laughed.

Naruto flashed her a smile, they continued their walk in a comfortable silence. When they got there they say the kind old shop owner.

"So what'll it be kids?" He asked.

"Umm, just give me a large beef ramen." Naruto said.

"I'll have a medium chicken thank you." Sakura said.

"Coming up." He smiled and got to work on their order.

Their food came, they ate it paid the old man then went back home.

"So Naruto-kun, are you sleepy?" Sakura asked.

"No, how about you?" He asked as he got closer to her.

"Not really." Sakura said as she got closer to him.

"I know how to fix that." Naruto said.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her up to their room for an enjoyable night.

For the next few months everything was fine, Naruto had proposed to Sakura and she gladly accepted. Naruto had also sent another Kage Bunshin to drive out Iwa-Kumo and Konoha nins out of innocent villages. His plan was working out perfectly until Jiraiya's spy network had spotted Naruto's clone, he had also heard him declare that he was the leader of Heiwa. Alarmed but at the same time calm with what he had to do he called for a meeting.

"Now the reason I've called you all here is because I've come across some disturbing news." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke and four other ANBU members were in the Hokage's office wondering what the sannin had to say.

"How many of you are familiar with a "religion" known as Heiwa?" Jiraiya asked.

"You mean the terrorist group Heiwa!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes, it would seem they're back and under the command of..." Jiraiya trailed off.

"Who?!" Tsunade asked anger in her voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya said in a low voice.

The seven people in the room were shocked, now way it was Naruto...right?

"No way, no way!" Sasuke yelled. "I know Naruto! He would never revive a terrorist organization!"

"Yes I know, but you see, Heiwa is sneaky when recruiting their members. To a new member it'll seem as if Heiwa is heaven on earth, and soon that person will see everything that is not within Heiwa's control evil, wrong, unjust, well you get what I'm going at." Jiraiya explained.

The people assembled nodded in agreement.

"There is only one way of dealing with a Heiwa member.....death." Jiraiya said.

"You're not suggesting!?" Kakashi asked.

"We have to kill Naruto." Tsunade said.

"As unfortunate as it is, there is no other option." Jiraiya said.

"Right, ANBU! Go and get Konoha's execution sword." Tsunade commanded.

"Sasuke, contact Sakura and tell her we're coming over, leave out the fact that we're going to kill Naruto." Tsunade said.

Shocked Sasuke nodded and called Sakura on her cell. (I don't know if they really do have em but just bare with me that they do kay.)

The ANBU came back holding the sword Tsunade had requested, it was a basic katana except it had the power to absorb all of a person's chakra upon killing them. The only defining mark of the sword was it's guard, it resembled the leaf symbol.

"Okay if everyone's ready let's go." Jiraiya said.

**With Sakura and Naruto**

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-shisou is coming over." Sakura informed her fiance.

"Really? For what?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, Sasuke wouldn't tell me." Sakura said.

"Um, okay." Naruto said.

20 minutes later

Knock Knock

"They're here." Sakura sang.

Naruto and Sakura went down and answered the door.

"Tsunade-shisou!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hello Sakura." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto was smiling too until his eyes locked onto the ANBU carrying Konoha's sword. Being in the ANBU he had seen that sword many times.

'Sakura said she didn't know why they were coming over.' Naruto franticlly thought.

"So Naruto-kun and I were wondering why you-

"LIAR!" Naruto cut her off. "You're with him!" He tilted his head toward Sasuke.

"You brought them here to kill me!" Naruto yelled as he wrapped his hand around Sakura's throat.

"Let her go Naruto!" His grip only tightened. "Let. Her. Go." Tsunade commaned.

Naruto let go of her and his hand shook, Sakura stumbled back into the arms of Sasuke.

"You turned her against me!" Naruto accused Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at the quivering Sakura then looked back at Naruto. "You have done that yourself!"

"You will not take her from me!" Naruto yelled as he drew his sword.

Jiraiya stepped forward with Konoha's sword drawn and in his hand.

"Naruto! I will not like it, but if you threaten the Hokage then I will do what I must." Jiraiya said.

A small smile crept onto Naruto's face. "You will try."

Naruto jumped at Jiraiya and their swords met, Naruto pushed the white haired man out of the door and into the village. While Naruto and Jiraiya were locked in their deadly dance the villagers ran for cover. They whirled their swords until the blades met.

"_Rasengan_!" They both exclaimed.

The orbs of chakra met as both attackers attempted to put more chakra into theirs, eventually the power was too great and sent them sprawling across the ground. Naruto recovered first and jumped at Jiraiya. Jiraiya recovered in time to block Naruto's attack, he jumped back with Naruto right on him. Their fight continued for so long until Jiraiya jumped onto a high building as Naruto stayed ground level.

"It's over Naruto! I have the high ground." Jiraiya told him.

"You underestimate my power!" Naruto told him.

"Don't try it." He warned.

Naruto jumped up after him, Jiraiya using the power held in the sword to make his attack even stronger unleashed a powerful fire jutsu.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'

A large fireball erupted from Jiraiya's mouth and flew at Naruto engulfing him in fire. The smoke cleared and where Naruto should've been was a charred log.

"Kawarimi?!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Naruto appeared right infront of Jiraiya and slashed down. Jiraiya stumbled backwards then dropped dead on the rooftop he was standing on. It started to rain and Naruto felt something change specifically in his eyes. By killing his mentor he had gained the Bookyaku Daichigan.

"Hm hm hm....heh heh heh....HA HA HA HAAA!!" Naruto began to laugh manically.

He was stopped short by the sound of ANBU voices, Naruto looked over then vanished out of sight. The ANBU informed Tsunade that they had lost Naruto and Jiraiya was dead.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered.

"It would seem, we are now at war with the newly created Heiwa." Tsunade said.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**As you can see I simply changed some words but more or less it was the same seen from Star Wars III**

**-Raidori**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if that last chapter disappointed any of you but that's just how I saw Naruto getting the stronger version of the Daichigan.**

**Hate me or don't either one.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

**________________________________________________________**

Three years, it had been three years since Naruto killed Jiraiya, since Naruto left the village, three years since he left Sakura. Sasuke promised he'd bring him back and take care of her Sakura thanked him for the promise but told him that he didn't need to take care of her. Several months ago Naruto had shown up and single handedly destroyed much of Konoha, Tsunade in retaliation had sent a very bad choice of people after him. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now we've been told that Naruto's base is a simple shrine." Kakashi told his students.

"Maybe we should set up a camp just incase we need to retreat." Sasuke suggested.

"Good idea, we'll stop....there." Kakashi pointed out a small clearing.

The three ninjas stopped running and set up their respective tents, Sakura had one for herself and Kakashi and Sasuke shared one.

"Kakashi-sensei are you sure Naruto-kun is in this area?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura, our spies have confirmed it." Kakashi explained.

Once their camp was up and well hidden they continued their search for Naruto. Twenty minutes passed and soon they found themselves infront of an abandoned shrine.

"Think this is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Couldn't hurt to look." Kakashi said.

They pushed open the doors and peered inside, it was completely black except for one hole in the cieling that allowed light through. Sitting in a chair was Naruto, with the light they could see him perfectly. He held Ten no Yaiba in it's sheath in his left hand, his hair had grown out and was a cross between spiked and bedhead. (Picture L's hair only more spiked towards the back)  
He was left with only one whisker mark now, other than that he still wore his Heiwa cloak with a black shirt and black pants. To complete his look he had his Daichigan activated, he looked at the Konoha squad and smiled, not a crazy smile, but a genuine smile.

"Hey guys, long time no see." He said.

He sounded tired, and when they looked at him closely he was paler than they remembered.

"Naruto, I don't like it but we're here to either kill you or take you back to Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Well if you want to take me back to Konoha, you'll have to kill me." Naruto said.

He stood up and put Ten no Yaiba on his back, suddenly his hands were a blur creating handsigns for who knows what kind of jutsu.

"Doton: Hashira no jutsu!" He exclaimed. (Pillar)

A large pillar of earth broke through under his feet and lifted him into the air through the hole, Kakashi copied the jutsu and his students hopped a ride with him. Once in the air with him they were surprised at how even against three of the most powerful ninja in Konoha he was able to look completely calm.

"Naruto what happened to your whiskers?" Kakashi asked.

Said blond chuckled then looked at them.

"Would you rather me tell you, or do you want to see?" He asked.

They didn't respond so he decided for them, they would see. With a simple surge of chakra he engulfed them all into a genjutsu, what they saw was something even the Yondaime Hokage couldn't do.

**"So kit, are you here to let me free in your body?"** Kyuubi asked.

"No, in a way I'm here to kill you." Naruto responded.

Naruto removed the seal on Kyuubi's cage and the giant fox came rushing at Naruto.

**"Muhahaha! This body is mi!-**

The Kyuubi never finished, Naruto had placed Ten no Yaiba right between the demon's eyes. The Kyuubi's body began to break apart and flow into Naruto, what he couldn't contain was sent into Ten no Yaiba. It seemed that Naruto was able to hold four tails worth of chakra in his body. He released the jutsu.

"Naruto you." Kakashi began.

"That's right, Kyuubi is gone." Naruto said.

Sasuke dropped into a fighting stance and so did Sakura, sort of, Naruto only paid attention to Kakashi.

"Sasuke, Sakura get out of here." Kakashi ordered.

"But Kakashi-sensei." Sakura agrued.

"No buts Sakura, unfortunately I'm the only one of us capable of matching him." Kakashi said.

They didn't like it but they left their sensei to fight Naruto.

'Even if I'm the one capable of matching him, he's still gonna throw me around like a rag doll.' Kakashi grimly thought.

"How very noble of you Kakashi, sending your students away. But it would seem that you've left yourself without aid....Ten no Kizuato!" Naruto finished.

He slashed his sword and an arced white light came flying out, Kakashi scared jumped as the light sliced through the air where his head just was. He looked up and was rewarded with Naruto's heel to his face, the kick sent him flying down to the lake that was next to the shrine. Kakashi floated in the water dazed, Naruto came down on him with both of his feet. While they were under water Naruto pushed off Kakashi and stood on the surface of the water waiting. Naruto waited and waited, but Kakashi refused to come up.

"I grow tired of this Kakashi, either come up or I'll blast you out of the water." Naruto calmly threatened.

Just then Kakashi bursted out of the water and threw four kunai at Naruto, who inturn simply deflected them with chakra. Naruto smirked and chuckled.

"Bookyaku Daichigan." Naruto said in a hushed tone.

Naruto locked eyes with Kakashi and suddenly he couldn't move, his hands were trembling. He was scared, very scared, he looked at Naruto and saw him smiling.

"Don't try to break any genjutsu, this feeling won't go away until I decide so." Naruto explained.

A second later Kakashi dropped to his knees, shaking, he looked up at Naruto and closed his eyes. He stood up still shaking, pain seared into him, more specifcally his chest. Naruto had left a large gash with Ten no Yaiba, then he let fly with a roundhouse to Kakashi's face. Naruto followed close and kicked him in the air, he slashed twice but Kakashi quickly preformed a kawarimi with his vest.

"Very clever my friend but I'm way ahead of you." Naruto stated. "And now you die!"

Naruto struck behind him and made another gash across Kakashi's chest making an "X", Naruto vanished and Kakashi felt a slice on his arm then his leg then his back all while hearing Naruto laugh. Soon Kakashi was covered in blood and gashes, his clothes torn and sliced.

"Kakashi, go back you're done." Naruto ordered then lept off.

Kakashi did his best to jump back to his team, by the time he got there it was the dead of night. Sasuke was asleep and Sakura was waiting for him to return, she turned around and quickly rushed to her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! Quick sit down I'll do what I can." Sakura ordered.

She healed all the minor injuries first then moved onto the large ones, now she was healing the two large gashes on his chest. During all this Kakashi had taken off his mask, Sakura rested her hands on Kakashi's chest and looked up at him. Kakashi looked down at her, they had no idea what compelled them to but soon their faces were slowly inching closer to eachother. Their lips met, Sakura quickly pulled back.

"Sakura is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, you're older than me so this isn't a good idea." Sakura explained.

"I thought it was a good idea." He defended.

"Yeah I know, I just don't feel that way about you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she kissed his forehead.

**With Naruto**

"That was nothing close to what I had expected from Kakashi." Naruto said. "I'm very dissappointed."

Naruto had taken up refuge in his other shrine near the wind country.

"Hmm, maybe I should see if that one ninja who almost killed me twice will join me what was his name again?" Naruto wondered. "Aha! Mujihi!"

With that he left to hunt down Orochimaru, because where ever Orochimaru was Mujihi was there too.

**_____________________________________________________________  
Yea sorry for that microscopic KakaSaku moment, but my friend suggested it and I thought aw what the hell?**

**-Raidori**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the umm....interesting reviews yall, and yes I know Sakura seems too lost puppy, in this other story I'm writing I'm gonna fix that,  
and yeah I guess Sakura also did seem like a slut on how she went from: Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke (sorta) and Kakashi. But whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

** _____________________________________________________**

Naruto didn't have to look very far until he found one of Orochimaru's hideouts, luckily it was the one he wanted. Orochimaru in all his weird ass wisdom knew Naruto would be there, he was outside waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun, how nice of you to come here." Orochimaru wheezed out.

"You need a new body soon don't you." Naruto said.

"Very observent Naruto-kun." Orochimaru rasped.

"So, where's Mujihi?" Naruto asked.

"If you're here to take him as your follower you're too late, he's dead. It seems his curse mark was too much for his body." Orochimaru said.

"Well that is unfortunate, but if I killed you, all of Oto would bow to me." Naruto said.

"Wrong, in the last three years all of Oto is gone even Kabuto, I'm all that's left." Orochimaru wheezed.

"Not for long." Naruto said in a hushed tone.

He rushed forward and thrusted Ten no Yaiba in Orochimaru's chest, the blade began absorbing what little chakra Orochimaru had left. Soon all that was left of Orochimaru were bandages and a robe.

"Hmph. I expected more from you Orochimaru, but aw well." Naruto said.

**Konoha**

Sakura was walking down the street to their I mean her house, it had been so quiet without Naruto around. Sakura made it to her house and sighed, she had never lived alone, she didn't like it.

"Naruto-kun, why did you leave? Why did you kill Jiraiya-sama?...and why am I asking myself all these questions?" Sakura asked herself. "Please come back, I miss you so much."

_Knock Knock Knock_

Sakura opened the door and was greeted by her blond friend.

"Hi Ino." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, can I come in?" Ino asked.

"Sure." Sakura said as she moved out of the way.

Ino and Sakura sat down on her couch and began to talk.

"So did you see Naruto-kun, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but not for all that long." Sakura answered.

"Really what happened?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi-sensei told Sasuke and I to go while he stayed and fought against Naruto-kun." Sakura said tears were building in her eyes.

"You really miss him don't you?" Ino asked.

"Mmhm, I love him Ino, I love him so much." Sakura said.

"Well don't worry! Sasuke-kun will bring him back!" Ino tried.

"No, no he won't." Sakura said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ino asked.

"Because, Naruto-kun doesn't want to come back Ino. If he doesn't want to come back then he won't." Sakura said. You could hear her voice start to break.

Ino wrapped Sakura in a gentle hug and let her cry.

**With Naruto**

The blond leader of Heiwa was walking along wondering where he should go. He checked off many different places seeing as how they were crawling with ninja from other villages. With a sigh he sat down near a lake and skipped rocks.

"Dammit, this isn't going the way I expected but I guess things rarely do." Naruto said. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"Tch. You were always too strong for your own good Naruto." The raven haired man said.

"Why are you all the way out here? You know the second they find out you will be classified as a missing nin." Naruto said.

"I don't care. You made Sakura the happiest woman in the world then you made her the saddest. And I'm here to drag you back to Konoha and make you apologize to her and everyone else."  
Sasuke said.

"Heh. If you plan to do that then you'll have to beat me in combat. Now tell me Sasuke, do you really think your Kenjutsu skills are as good as mine?" Naruto asked as he turned to face him.

"Probably not but I'm fighting for something much better than what you're fighting for." Sasuke said.

"Really what is that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fighting for a sweet girl, who deserves nothing but the best." Sasuke said.

"Heh Sasuke, always the gentleman. But, you see our fight is going to be very different this time around." Naruto said. "The last time we fought, we were only thirteen. And you had the advantage of a curse mark level two and a fully matured Sharingan. This time around, I have a curse mark level two and a very unique doujutsu, you are no match for me."

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke roared as he ran at Naruto.

"Yes, we shall!" Naruto roared back.

Both drew their swords and swung at eachother. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as Naruto activated his Daichigan. Naruto smirked at Sasuke and jumped back, his hands were a blur with handsigns.

'Katon:Housenka no jutsu!' Naruto called in his mind.

Fireballs came at Sasuke and he was ready to counter them, until four people stopped them instead. They were ANBU.

"Sasuke-san, we are here on order by Hokage-sama to help in your mission." One of the ANBU said.

"So Tsunade found out about you leaving and sent ANBU to trail you and somehow she knew that you would come after me huh? I guess age hasn't affected her that much." Naruto joked.

"Ugh. You idiot this is serious!" Sasuke scolded him.

"Yeah I know but, life is boring without a chuckle every now and again." Naruto said.

He was hoping to get a chuckle out of Sasuke but to no avail. Suddenly Sasuke and the four ANBU attacked him, he ducked under a sword swipe and rolled away from kunai. An ANBU attacked with a fire jutsu but Naruto countered with a water jutsu and attacked with the cover of the steam. He slashed at two different ANBU and kicked a third one away, Naruto's hands made three seals that Sasuke was too familair with. Ox, Hare, Monkey, Naruto's left hand crackled with the energy of Chidori.

'How can he? Kakashi never taught him, did he?' Were the thoughts that ran through Sasuke's head.

"I can see that you're confused Sasuke, Kakashi never taught me how to use Chidori. However I have seen you use the handsigns many times and I tried on many different attempts to use it but it never worked. Until one day I made a Rasengan and tried the same principles with Chidori, focusing chakra in a specific hand and wouldn't you know it? Chidori was now another jutsu in my arsenal." Naruto smiled. "But I wonder, can I really kill my brother? Or will I miss and hit one of the ANBU?"

Naruto charged at Sasuke and thrusted his hand towards his heart. An ANBU jumped in the way however, saving Sasuke's life. Some of the ANBU's blood splashed onto Naruto and Sasuke's faces. Naruto pulled his hand back and shook some of the blood off, he looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"Looks like I missed." Naruto chuckled.

"You're insane!" Sasuke roared.

He took his sword and swung at Naruto again, his sword almost made contact with Naruto's neck but Ten no Yaiba got in the way.

"Think I'm crazy do you?" Naruto asked.

"Prove me wrong." Sasuke dared.

"Heh, Sasuke always wanting the impossible. I guess I am insane, but it's to be expected when the world is filled with such stupidity." Naruto said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and attacked again, Naruto simply blocked again. The whole time during their fight the other three ANBU got caught in the crossfire and were killed. As their blades met again and again Naruto laughed. Sasuke tried a basic stab but Naruto parried and countered with a powerful kick to Sasuke's back and followed with a powerful sword slash. Sasuke blocked just in time.

"Face it Sasuke! You can't win unless you rely on the power given to you by Orochimaru and I don't think you're willing to do that." Naruto said.

'Dammit he's right! I've got no choice.' Sasuke thought.

The curse mark began to spread over Sasuke's body and soon the marks connected then fleshy hand wings sprouted from his back ripping his shirt. With the extra power granted by the mark Sasuke was able to push Naruto back and then went on the offensive. Slicing in vulnerable spots but making sure to miss any vital areas. He kicked Naruto into a tree and waited.

"Heh heh heh heh.....ha ha ha ha. That curse mark of yours is quite impressive Sasuke, however mine is more impressive." Naruto said.

Naruto's curse mark spread over his entire body and the marks connected with one another. His skin turned a grayish color and his hair turned almost white as it went down to his waist. Two dark lines formed under his eyes and two black hand wings much like Sasuke's erupted from his back. He looked at Sasuke in his new form and chuckled.

"Come Sasuke, let us see who is stronger!" Naruto roared.

Sasuke braced himself as Naruto's blade met his own. They took their battle to the sky and assaulted eachother with different types of jutsu.

"Kageton:Kageinazuma no jutsu!" Naruto called out.

Black lightning flew from his fingertips, Sasuke dodged and flew at Naruto.

"Kageton:Kagehonoo haretsu no jutsu!" Naruto called again.

Black fire erupted from both of his palms at Sasuke, he reeled back while flapping his wings to make the flames go away.

"Don't bother Sasuke, the flames won't stop until I decide they will....which is right now." Naruto said.

The flames went out, and now Naruto and Sasuke were staring at eachother. Naruto held up Ten no Yaiba and Sasuke held up his sword.

"This battle is over Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yes I know." Sasuke said.

They flew at eachother and slashed. Naruto flew off somewhere to relax and heal himself. Sasuke's curse mark faded away and he fell from the sky, he crashed on the shore of the lake and passed out, but not before three words came from his mouth.

"Damn you Naruto."

Two days later Kakashi found Sasuke and brought him back to Konoha. He woke up with Sakura sitting next to him.

"Sasuke!" She wailed as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I couldn't bring him back." Sasuke said.

"It's okay, just don't leave without me next time okay?" She said. "We'll bring him back together." Even if she knew that Naruto wouldn't come back, it still gave her hope to say that.

"Okay Sakura." Sasuke said.

They smiled at eachother and talked for the rest of the day.

**With Naruto**

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted. "I wasn't in time, all these poor villagers slaughtered."

"Hey looks like we missed one boys!" A man called.

Naruto turned around with his Daichigan activated. He faced a group of twenty bandits.

"Kill him and take everything he's got!" One of them commanded.

"I'll gladly lend a hand....if you want to die!" Naruto said.

He unsheated Ten no Yaiba and struck down all of the bandits, he put Ten no Yaiba back in it's sheath.

"Enough is enough, time for me to get serious. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called out.

Thirty more Narutos were now in the vicinity.

"At first I was trying to be subtle with how I went and took villages under Heiwa but now it's time for the real plan." Naruto said.

His clones nodded.

"You know the plan, go to every village you find and at first kindly persuade them to join me. If they resist, well you know what to do." Naruto said.

His clones nodded and jumped off. Naruto went off to villages too, soon very soon the entire world would be under Heiwa rule and everybody would be happy....right?

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeah haven't updated in like forever but here it is! *^-^***

**anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**-Raidori**


End file.
